Por un simple error
by Wood3nh3art
Summary: No fue un día normal, pero lo importante es que a la mañana siguiente Po cometió un error increíblemente sencillo, y aun así, capaz de arruinar todos sus planes... al tratar de enmendarlo, lo empeoro todo. Ahora esta atrapado en un callejón sin salida y se le esta acabando el tiempo... si no piensa en algo pronto podría perder toda oportunidad de estar con...
1. Ups

.

_¿Cómo decirlo?... mil ideas pasan por mi mente, pero no creo que alguna funcione… quizás el problema es que lo pienso demasiado. Desearía que pudieras leer mi mente para no tener que decírtelo de frente, porque… no creo tener el valor para hacerlo. Y sigo aquí, acostado en mi cama… despierto, tratando de pensar en la manera más adecuada de hacerte la pregunta. Era difícil en un principio… supongo, el escuchar el gong todos los días y saber al instante que tu serás lo primero que vea cada mañana… pero que tu no me verías de la manera en que yo te veo a ti…_

- Buenos días maestro -ahora lo decía sin prestar atención, simplemente repetí lo que los demás decían… mi atención era solo para una persona en especial, aunque ella no lo supiera.

- Buenos días alumnos -era la respuesta de siempre, no me gire para ver a mi maestro pero hice lo que pude para que ella no supiera que la miraba de reojo.

El maestro Shifu dijo algunas palabras… yo no las escuche, no me interesaban, después de todo lo mas probable era que todo fuera como siempre, iríamos a desayunar y luego a entrenar… después de todo, así era todos los días.

- Po… ¿me estas escuchando?... ¡Panda!

- ¿ah?, ¿Qué?... perdone maestro Shifu ¿decía algo? -bien, se dio cuenta, pero no pude evitarlo, mis oídos no querían escucharlo. El suspiro y reunió tanta paciencia como pudo, considerando que aun era muy temprano para enojarse conmigo

- te preguntaba si ibas a preparar el desayuno

- por supuesto, claro… yo, creo que tal vez no

- ¿Cómo dices? -al parecer Mantis no estuvo muy de acuerdo con mi respuesta- pero si siempre lo haces

- si… ¿que se supone que vamos a comer? -Mono avanzo unos pasos hacia mí, y francamente comencé a sentirme presionado

- ya chicos, no es para tanto -trate de calmarlos un poco- estoy seguro de que encontraran algo que comer en la cocina

- Po… ¿no piensas comer? -Pregunto Víbora, tan atenta como siempre- ¿te sientes bien?

- ya lo escucharon -intervino ella, y deje de escuchar todo lo demás… lo único en lo que tenia mi atención era en el movimiento de sus labios y en el melodioso sonido de su voz- seguramente nos alcanzara después ¿no es así?

- eh… si… si, eso voy a hacer

Todos salieron en cuestión de segundos… menos yo, no sabia a donde ir o que hacer, mire la puerta que estaba frente a mí por un momento... pensando, ya no lo toleraba, de alguna forma tenia que hacerle saber lo que sentía por ella, aun si para eso mi brillante plan fuera lanzarle una piedra a la cabeza con algún mensaje grabado o una nota.

_¿Y si le escribo una nota… y la dejo en su habitación? ¡Soy un genio, eso funcionara!_

- Po, ¿estas bien? –cuando escuche su voz brinque del susto, ella estaba recostada en una pared con los brazos cruzados… no sabría decir cuanto tiempo lleva ahí parada.

- ¡Tigresa!... eh… veras, yo… ¿mas o menos? -jugaba con mis manos mientras respondía, pensaba mentir pero no pude… por mi cobardía, porque ella siempre sabe reconocer cuando le miento

- ¿estas mas o menos bien? –incrédula… así la percibí, no solo por el tono de voz que uso sino también porque arqueo una ceja

- es… algo difícil de explicar –esperaba que ella entendiera que yo no quería hablar del tema, pero entendí con su silencio y su mirada comprensiva que en realidad, quería saber que me pasaba- porque, veras… yo… ni siquiera se por donde empezar –trataba de no hacer contacto visual ya que, estaba muy nervioso, mi mente decía "actúa normal" y yo me preguntaba "¿Qué es normal?, ¿Cómo se actúa normal frente a ella?, ¿Cuándo pienso desayunar?"… jeje, todo menos la ultima pregunta… aunque tenia hambre.

- podrías comenzar por el principio –repentinamente estaba parada frente a mi con su mano en mi hombro, mirándome a los ojos… y no supe que hacer- Po… sabes que puedes confiar en mi –de alguna forma sentí que dijo eso con cierta dulzura… no, debo estar imaginando cosas. Desvié mi mirada y guarde silencio, no estaba preparado para hablar de eso… y menos aun, para decirle eso a ella… pero lo que era cierto es que tenia que intentar algo.

- ¿el principio?... bueno, la verdad es… -¿Y si no supe cuando fue que comenzó todo esto? No estoy seguro de saber cuando deje de ver a mi amiga como solo una amiga… para empezar ni siquiera se desde cuando somos amigos… ¿desde hace algunos meces? ¡Pudo ser en cualquier momento!- … la verdad es que no tengo idea de cuando empezó, solo sé que de pronto… no podía dejar de pensar en…

_¿Debía continuar? Son tantas las dudas en mi cabeza… ¿Cómo reaccionaria Tigresa?, ¿era mejor usar la piedra?_

- ¿pensar en que? –me pregunto, ahora un tanto preocupada, me estaba costando hablar y supongo que eso le hizo pensar que me estaba pasando algo malo… o algo por el estilo

- no he podido dejar de… pensar en ella -en mi mente repetía una y otra vez "eres un tonto, tenias que decir TI en lugar de ELLA, ahora pensara que hay alguien mas ¡lo arruinaste todo!"

… _Espere alguna respuesta…._

.


	2. Ideas

Nota de la autora:

Primero que nada quisiera agradecerles, no esperaba que este fic llegara a gustar tanto y por eso, gracias. Y si resulta algo extraño es porque originalmente era un oneshot, la mente de Po es como "la dimencion desconosida" para mi, y es el primer fiction de Humor que escribo XD

* * *

.

Como primera reacción levanto ambas cejas.

- Oh, ya veo… y… ¿Quién es?, ¿la conozco? –no logre percibir emoción alguna en su voz, pero había retirado su mano de mi hombro y de pronto era ella la que intentaba no hacer contacto visual… lo que era casi como si estuviera sintiendo celos de la "ella" en quien supuestamente no podía dejar de pensar… no, definitivamente estoy imaginando cosas.

- eh… si, si… de hecho es alguien que conoces muy bien

- ¿Quién?... ¿Víbora? –pregunto sorprendida

- ¡no! No es ella, pero lo importante no es "quien sea"… sino que, ella aun no lo sabe y… no se como decírselo –por algún motivo, Tigresa sonrió, pero escondía algo detrás de su sonrisa… algo que yo no pude descifrar… ¿era dolor?, ¿se sentía herida?

- ¿eso era todo?, ¿por eso has estado tan diferente estos días? –pregunto aliviada y sonriendo, a mi me fascinaba su sonrisa… pero esta la sentí falsa… ¡necesito un manual para entender a las mujeres!

- … em… ¿si?

- y ¿Por qué no solo se lo dices?

- ¿estas loca? No es tan fácil… ¿y si me dice que no?

- vamos Po, tienes que hacer el intento, sino nunca lo sabrás –en ese momento se me ocurrió una idea brillante: preguntarle si tenía una oportunidad sin que ella, es decir, sin que Tigresa lo supiera

- por favor Tigresa, solo mírame: apesto, soy torpe…

- ¿Cuál es el punto?

- solo tengo razones para creer que me rechazara, de hecho, creo que cualquiera lo haría –y a esperar que dijera algo positivo

- Po… -dijo, colocando nuevamente su mano sobre mi hombro mientras que con la otra me obligo a mirarla a los ojos- no pienses así de ti mismo, podrás no ser perfecto pero eres una persona maravillosa, un estupendo amigo, un gran cocinero, cómico y…

- no lo se Tigresa; siendo sinceros… ¿tu me dirías que si? –las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa. Y la sorprendí, pude notarlo por la expresión en su rostro… por eso y porque, retrocedió unos pasos

- yo… eh…

- perdonen chicos –damas y caballeros, con ustedes Víbora, la amiga que apareció de la nada y arruino el momento… que nombre tan largo- es solo que no encuentro mi flor ¿no la han visto por aquí?

- ¿la que siempre llevas en la cabeza? –pregunte

- si, esa

- creo que Po la uso en su ultimo plan para cocinar arroz de manera no convencional –eso no era cierto, no entendí por qué Tigresa mintió de esa forma

- ¿Cómo dices? –pregunto Víbora

- no me mires a mi, fue Po el que la tomo "prestada"

- Po… ¿Cómo pudiste? Fue un regalo de mi madre –antes de que pudiera defenderme, Tigresa dijo

- supongo que tienen mucho de que hablar, así que los dejare solos –y se fue

_¿Acaso ella, creía que me gustaba Víbora?, ¿por eso mintió?, ¿Para dejarnos a solas?_

- Víbora, yo no, es decir…

- ¡sabes lo que esa flor significa para mi!

- ¡Yo no se donde esta! Y tampoco la tome sin tu permiso

- es tu palabra contra la de Tigresa

- ¡ella mintió! ¿Qué no lo ves? Quería dejarnos a solas

- pero eso no tiene sentido, ¿Por qué?

- solo digamos que, no pude decirle…

- y ella cree que… ay no, ¿Cómo fue que paso? –Luego comenzó a reírse- acabas de complicarlo todo –dijo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima con la punta de la cola, ahora conteniendo la risa

- solo cometí un simple error, accidentalmente le dije que pensaba mucho en ella en lugar de decirle que pensaba mucho en ti

- espera ¿Cómo dices?... Creo que no te entiendo

Tarde un rato en explicarle a Víbora el pequeño error que cometí, no porque no me entendiera sino porque no supe explicárselo, y para cuando terminamos ya era medio día, no, estoy mintiendo… pero se había pasado la hora del desayuno y mi estomago me lo recordaba cada 5 segundos, así que antes del entrenamiento decidí que iría al Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial… solo para echar un vistazo, y también para verificar que los duraznos estuvieran sabrosos, es decir, en buen estado.

Pero antes de llegar vi algo que me dejo tan sorprendido que incluso me quede como una piedra, y no lo pude creer, era imposible… eso significaba que la respuesta de la ultima pregunta que le hice a Tigresa era si, ¡ella me hubiera dicho que SI! Y eso me puso tan contento que quería correr, saltar y gritar al mismo tiempo… pero lo que me hacia feliz era el dolor de otra persona… ya que, Tigresa estaba sollozando bajo el árbol de nombre largo, ¿Por qué esto me hacia feliz? Porque si yo fuera solo un amigo para ella no se hubiera sorprendido cuando le pregunte si me hubiera dado una oportunidad, no se hubiera mostrado celosa y más que nada, no tendría un motivo para sentirse así... a no ser que todavía no entienda a las mujeres… ¡necesito un manual!

No soporto verla sufrir de esa forma, camine hacia donde estaba sin algún plan aparente pero con la intención de alegrarle el día, y cuando estuve a 10 pasos de ella le pregunte:

- Tigresa… ¿estas bien? –y seguí caminando

- no es nada Po, por favor déjame sola

- oye… si fue algo que dije por favor perdóname, no sabia lo que –dije al tiempo que me sentaba a su lado, entonces note que no habían rastros de lagrimas en su rostro, sus ojos no estaban ni rojos ni humedecidos, y se miraba de buen humor… si, definitivamente estaba imaginando cosas… y necesito un manual, no… mejor un descifrador de códigos.

- ¿de que estas hablando? –Pregunto divertida con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, yo me equivoque, ella lo noto, y le causaba gracia… (¿O estaba fingiendo?)- estoy meditando, eso es todo

- y ¿Por qué no estas entrenando?

- eso estaba haciendo hasta que ocurrió un pequeño accidente y me lastime la pierna, pero no es nada, en unas horas podre seguir entrenando… y hablando de eso ¿no se supone que tendrías que estar con los demás?

- eh… si, pero estaba pasando por aquí y te vi muy sola ¿no te molesta si te hago compañía por un rato?

- no… de hecho me parece una buena idea –no supe como interpretar su comportamiento… tan inusual, imaginaba que me querría lejos… ¿solo me ve como a un amigo?

_Este es el momento perfecto, los rayos del sol, el paisaje, el clima, tienes que decírselo ahora que esta de buen humor_

- Tigresa… si es posible, quisiera hacerte una pregunta

.


	3. Nota al revés

.

Ella me miro directamente a los ojos por un instante, como tratando de descifrar mis intenciones antes de responder…

- eso depende, si es respecto a la chica que te gusta no puedo garantizar una respuesta… ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Víbora? Estoy segura de que ella te puede ayudar más que yo –no se como hace para adivinar mis pensamientos, ¡pero eso es genial!... y a la vez también da miedo, ¿significa eso que me conoce bien?

- Nn… no, ella ya hizo lo que pudo, y los demás están "demasiado ocupados" para ayudarme por es…

- bien, hare lo que pueda… pero no lo entiendo ¿Por qué es tan complicado?, ¿Por qué no solo se lo dices? Le temes como si fuera a devorarte en la cena o a partirte la cara de un golpe –no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas; ella sonrió, quería reírse conmigo pero no sabía que era lo gracioso

- jajaja… devorarme… jajaja… solo decirle… oye… tienes buen sentido del humor

- gracias… supongo… entonces, dime

- ¿decirte que?

- ¿Cómo es ella para empezar?, ¿Cómo la conociste?

- ella… vaya… no se ni por donde comenzar… porque ella es, la persona mas asombrosa que he conocido en toda mi vida, es inteligente, independiente, hermosa, -note que con cada palabra que decía Tigresa parecía bajar un poco mas la mirada, pero yo quería decirle disimuladamente que se trataba de ella, así que continúe- una gran amiga, muy fuerte tanto de espíritu como físicamente, y… simplemente sensacional… una vez puso su vida en riesgo para salvarme de la b…

- se nota que estas loco por ella, y si te salvo puede que ella sienta lo mismo, así que vuelvo a preguntar ¿Por qué no solo se lo dices?

_Tigresa en realidad no quería hablar del tema, creo que lo hacia solo para disimular (o en realidad este tipo de temas no son lo suyo)… y me sentí culpable, en extremo culpable… ¿Cómo se le llama a esto?, ¿estoy jugando con sus sentimientos? Porque eso es lo que dice mi conciencia._

- Tigresa… -respire profundo, y suspire antes de decirle que- cometí un error, insignificante… pero, creo que ahora lo agrande y… accidentalmente lo complique todo

- ¿te puedo decir algo? –abrí tanto mis ojos al escuchar esa pregunta que casi parecían círculos perfectos ¿Tigresa quería confesarme algo?, ¿Qué podría ser?

- si, si, por supuesto

- si yo fuera ella, y sin importar cual ni cuan grande fuera el error del que hablas, yo te daría una oportunidad, pero eso si -¡dijo que SI… espera!... también dijo PERO…

- ¿Qué cosa? –pregunte alterado

- eso depende de como me lo digas, porque no solo vas a llegar y decir "hola, quisiera decir que me gustas ¿quieres ser mi novia?"

- y… ¿le puedo tirar una piedra a la cabeza con un mensaje grabado o… algo por el estilo?

- ¿es una rinoceronte o Víbora?

- no… no lo es ninguna de las dos

- entonces no… a no ser que te quieras declarar en el hospital

_Esta bien… ese será mi plan Z, o tal vez el D… ya que, nada esta saliendo como lo espere_

- y… -volví a jugar con mis manos, no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a preguntar- ¿Cómo me declaro?

- no lo se –dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo- ¿Cómo pensabas hacerlo?

- para serte sincero yo no tenia ningún plan, pensaba, ya sabes, solo dejarme llevar por el momento y… decirle

- ¿y si te pones nervioso?, ¿al menos has ensayado cuando estas a solas?

- no… tienes razón, debería practicar un poco –cuando dije eso se me iluminaron los ojos… _¡que gran idea!_

- ¿Por qué me miras así?, ¿Po?, ¿en que estas pensando?

- ¿me harías un favor?

- si dejas de mirarme de esa forma, lo pensare

- finge que eres ella –sonó raro… lo se

- ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?

- por favor –dije casi rogándole- ayúdame, tu eres la única que puede hacerlo –ella suspiro, y luego me miro a los ojos… lo estaba considerando

- de acuerdo –dijo finalmente- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- ¡gracias!... solo tienes que escucharme y dar tu opinión, eso es todo

- muy bien… -dijo mientras se sentaba frente a mi, y mi corazón… ¡Vaya! ¡Si corazón se aceleró solo con eso yo no sé que es lo que voy a hacer!- comienza cuando estés listo

- bien… ¿vas a mirarme todo el tiempo o…?

- ¿crees que ella no lo haría?

- eh… buen punto… -respire profundo, otra vez- aquí voy… em… yo… pues… veras, ¿recuerdas que un día fuimos a la clase de artes con tu sobrino? –lo invente, al fin y al cabo Tigresa debía creer… ¿no mi plan era decirse lo que siento por ella disimuladamente? ¡No es verdad! ¿Cuántos errores puedo cometer en un día?

- si… ¿Qué con eso? –vaya, tengo que admitir que es muy buena en esto

- pues que tu sabes que me he sentido algo romántico estos días, y quise pintar un cuadro –Tigresa arqueo una ceja, no tenia idea de que lo que decía eran puras mentiras (o tal vez si)- que expresara algo que de alguna forma quiero decir-te… y… no resulto como lo esperaba, así que te escribí una nota

- ¿Cómo?, ¿Qué significa esto? –fingió estar sorprendida cubriendo delicadamente su boca con una de sus manos, y mi corazón latió con mas fuerza… simplemente me encantan cada una de sus expresiones… aunque no fueran suyas del todo, porque estaba actuando… y, ya saben.

- primero… ten

Tome una de sus manos y en ella deje la nota en la que tarde horas escribiendo… a decir verdad, le di la que mejor me pareció, tengo otras dos guardadas en una caja de madera. Tigresa me miro con desconfianza antes de desdoblarla y comenzar a leer… y por cada línea que avanzaba, sus ojos se abrían mas, no estoy seguro de hasta que punto estaba fingiendo… pero yo estaba muy nervioso, demasiado, tal vez, porque mentalmente yo trataba de seguirle la lectura… así es, recuerdo bien cada línea.

_Ingredientes: agua, fideos, verduras (Ups, eso no va ahí, perdonen)_

_yo no te amo..._

_y te mentiría si dijera que,_

_te quiero mas que ayer, mas de lo que creí ser capaz,_

_y ahora lo se, lo puedo ver claramente_

_...nada es como quisiera que fuera,_

_y siento dentro de mi que..._

_tu no significas nada..._

_no podría decir jamás que,_

_alimento un gran amor,_

_porque siento cada vez mas que..._

_"no quiero ser tu amigo, y preferiría no haberte conocido"_

_y nunca diré las palabras..._

_¡yo te amo!_

_perdona si soy demasiado directo... pero debo decir la verdad,_

_no lo soporto mas._

_(jeje... lo están leyendo al revés, genios… es de abajo hacia arriba)_

Espere paciente alguna reaccion, cuando supuse que termino de leer la nota se corto mi respiración, durante ese momento toda mi atención se centraba en su respuesta…

.


	4. Plan B

.

Tigresa abrió su boca, pero no decía nada, ni siquiera un ruido o algo, no… nada. Comencé a impacientarme, ella cerró su boca, no sabia que decir y yo estaba perdiendo la cordura, ¡si no dice nada voy a enloquecer!

- ¿y bien? –espere por unos instantes que se sintieron eternos… ella no encontraba la forma de decir algo ¡y mentalmente ya estaba desesperado!- ¿Qué te parece?

- Po… sinceramente… tienes que mejorar un poco, eh… todo lo que dijiste antes de la nota, o carta, no se muy bien que es

- aja… y ¿Qué opinas de la nota?, ¿tienes alguna opinión o… alguna observación? Tal vez

- Po… yo no se de estas cosas

- ¡por favor! Si quiera tienes que tener algún comentario, no importa si es negativo o positivo

- a decir verdad… no lo se… Po, esta nota es… es simplemente… no se me ocurren palabras para describirla

- solo inténtalo, por favor

Tigresa dirigió su vista a la nota una vez mas, no creo que la estuviera leyendo, era mas bien como si estuviera considerando su respuesta… ¡pero lo esta pensando demasiado!

- solo por curiosidad… ¿tienes un plan B?

_¿Qué significa eso?, ¿no le gusto la nota?, ¿en realidad tengo un plan B? Si lo tenia… creo que ya lo olvide… ¡no puede ser!... Espera un momento… ¡ya lo recordé!_

- eh… en realidad si, pero es un tanto desesperado y… preferiría no tener que llegar a ese punto –dije evadiendo su mirada tanto como fuera posible, lo que era difícil porque estaba justo frente a mi, y para hacérmelo mas difícil, Tigresa coloco gentilmente una mano sobre mi hombro, por reflejo tuve que verla a los ojos

- dije que te ayudaría… y… ¿si la nota no funciona? –dijo eso tomando mi mano y dejando la nota en ella tan gentilmente que por un momento la confundí con un ángel… podre parecer loco y desesperado, pero eso es lo que menos me importa; sentí… un deseo incontrolable de acariciar el suave pelaje de su mano… sé que no era el momento ni el lugar, no pienso cometer mas errores y aunque tuve que reunir toda mi fuerza de voluntad, logre evitarlo; pero si se vuelve a acercar así… no podre evitar nada.

- entonces usaría el plan B… pero, no lo entiendes… no es tan fácil… y, bueno eh… contigo seria… inapropiado –cuando dije eso enderezó su espalda, se cruzo de brazos y levanto una ceja… como juzgándome

- ¿de que clase de plan estamos hablando?

- no, no es eso que estas pensando

- ¿en que crees que estoy pensando? –y lo hizo de nuevo… ¿Cómo hace para saber lo que pasa por mi mente?... o cuando ALGO pasa por mi mente- … Po

- en que… en realidad… no lo se –dije poniéndome de pie, dando media vuelta y luego golpeando mi cabeza contra… el árbol- … no te gusto la nota ¿verdad? Soy un tonto, ahora no tengo QUE atar a la piedra

Hubo silencio por unos segundos, yo mantuve mi cabeza contra la corteza del… árbol, luego escuche un suspiro que no fue mio (tal vez no hacia falta aclarar, como sea)… lo siguiente que supe fue que Tigresa estaba parada unos pasos a mi derecha.

- primero que nada, jamás vuelvas a referirte a ti mismo de esa forma… en segundo, ¿podrías dejar de insistir con la piedra? Comienzo a pensar que en verdad planeas usarla y siendo honesta no creo que sea buena idea… y en tercer lugar -pauso por unos instantes, bajando la mirada, y luego hablando con un tono de voz que, sonó triste de alguna forma- … no eres precisamente un poeta

- GRACIAS, ¡eso lo arregla todo!

- PERO la nota que escribiste… sabes, es muy buena… que no encuentre las palabras para describirla no necesariamente significa que sea mala, y te prometo que si me vuelves a interrumpir dejo de ayudarte

- perdón, pero entonces ¿Por qué lo dijiste… así, con ese tono de voz? –y luego por algún motivo, ¡completamente fuera de mi entendimiento! … Tigresa sonrió

- por nada… es solo que… no me vas a creer si te digo

- ¿no voy a creer que? Tigresa… ¿de que hablas?

- es que… cuando leí la nota… veras… sinceramente, yo… me sentí… celosa

¿dijo que se sintió SEDOSA o escuche mal?… aunque eso no parece tener sentido, uno no suele sentirse SEDOSO cuando lee algo.

- ¿Cómo dices? –pregunte completamente incrédulo

- que… cuando leí la nota… me sentí, celosa… de… es gracioso ¿no?

- eh… si tu dices, pero yo no me estoy riendo… y celosa ¿Por qué?

- ah… -quiso decir algo, y se llevo una mano por detrás del cuello; este comportamiento me pareció extraño e inconscientemente, incline mi cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado… se notaba que quería decirlo, pero estaba combatiendo contra si misma para hacerlo, quizás tiene que ver con el hecho de que no esta, por decirlo de alguna forma, "acostumbrada" a decir lo que siente- … de… ella.

¿celosa de ella misma? ¡Ja! Si tan solo supiera la verdad… y ¿Por qué no se la he dicho? Creo que este SI ES el momento adecuado

De pronto note que ambos estábamos en silencio, yo concentrado en mis pensamientos y Tigresa… ¡no tengo idea! Pero por alguna razón, era como si estuviera esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte, por la posición en la que estaba: con la mirada perdida en alguna parte y sosteniendo una mano con la otra por detrás de su espalda.

¿y si ella esta tratando de decirme algo?, ¿y si ella esta tratando de decir que siente algo por mi… disimuladamente?, ¿seria por eso que se sentía dolida y fingía sonreír de gusto?

- pero Tigresa… no entiendo… ¿Por qué?

- porque, me doy cuenta de que… todo el mundo… y bueno… yo nunca… no, no creo poder explicarte… olvídalo, y buena suerte con ella… sea quien sea –dijo comenzando a alejarse

¡VAMOS PO, TIENES QUE HACER ALGO AHORA!

Sentí que todo ocurrió muy lentamente, lo que podría deberse al hecho de que no lo estaba pensando en lo más mínimo; simplemente la sujete del brazo, al hacerlo ella se volteo e inevitablemente cruzamos nuestras miradas, fue entonces cuando note que había algo en su mejilla que parecía ser… una lagrima, pero… una diferente, esta no tenia rastro, lo que me hizo pensar que pudo ser una gota del rocío acumulado en las hojas del… árbol que pudo caer sobre ella; sin pensarlo acerque mi mano a su rostro y la limpie… su pelaje se sentía… tan suave que...

Alerta de proximidad ¡ALERTA DE PROXIMIDAD!

Tigresa bajo la mirada y parecía estar atrapada en sus pensamientos, no comprendí porque de pronto parecía estar tan… decaída… y tampoco entendí porque me permitió limpiar la gota en su mejilla; pero tal vez lo que mas me sorprendió fue el silencio, ninguno de nosotros dijo una sola palabra… y esto se estaba tornando algo… bastante permisivo.

Plan B, espero que estés listo porque es hora de actuar… también espero que funcione.

No lo pensé, al fin y al cabo estoy atrapado en este GRAN problema por pensar demasiado. Me puse frente a ella y puse mi mano izquierda sobre su hombro, Tigresa suspiro antes de confesar…

- no es muy agradable bajar al Valle y notar que todos los demás son tan felices pasando el tiempo… en dúos… y sentir que sobras, porque… estas sola

Con mi mano libre levante su mentón, obligándola a verme a los ojos… no puedo describir el sin fin de sensaciones que me atravesaron en ese instante, solo puedo decir que sentí esas "mariposas en el estomago" que todo el mundo dice sentir y que pensaba, "eso es absurdo"… hasta ahora. Y yo sabia exactamente que era lo que iba a hacer… pero comencé a acobardarme, temí encontrarme con su puño.

Muy tarde para pensar.

- tu no lo estas –le respondí

Y me acerque con cautela… hasta que finalmente mis labios chocaron con los de ella, y la bese; cerré los ojos tratando de dejarme llevar por el momento, yo fácilmente pude haber seguido así… pero supongo que ella tenia otros planes, pues me empujo, y en ese instante ya podía sentir el impacto de su puño en mi cara.

Por favor no me pegues, ¡POR FAVOR NO ME PEGUES!

.


	5. Mas que kunfundidos

.

Cerré los ojos y espere… uno, dos segundos… ¿seguía en una pieza? No sentí nada… abrí mis ojos con desconfianza y pude ver que Tigresa seguía parada donde estaba… ninguna expresión en su rostro, estaba pasmada, no terminaba de asimilar lo ocurrido y me miraba como pensando en… ¡no tengo ni la mas mínima idea!

Tienes que hacer algo AHORA.

- em… Tigresa antes de que digas o hagas cualquier cosa… hay algo que debo decir y es que… bueno, yo… cometí un error –dije tan pasivamente como pude, lo ultimo que quería era que se alterara, pero me interrumpió antes de poder explicarle

- ¿un error?, ¿así le llamas a esto? Po, me besaste… ¡en los labios! –y adivinen que, estaba comenzando a alterarse, caminaba por aquí y por allá sin rumbo- … y ella… ella…

- Tigresa por favor –dije tomándola de los hombros y luego sacudiéndola- MI ERROR FUE DECIR "ELLA" EN LUGAR DE "TI" –y nuevamente, Tigresa termino confundida… pero era mejor eso a que se alterara, jeje

- ¿Qué?

- es que accidentalmente dije que pensaba mucho en ti… ¡quiero decir!... que pensaba mucho en E, digo ella… ¡ya me confundí! –dije, soltándola

- yo también… ¿de quien hablas?, ¿o… de cuantas? Po… pensé que no eras de esos

- NO, NO… estas confundida, yo iba a decir ELLA pero me detuve a media palabra porque creí que me estaba confundiendo… otra vez

- Tal vez es mejor si aclaras tus ideas… o sentimientos –decía mientras se alejaba- así que… te dejo, para que medites

- ¡NO… espera Tigresa!

Y se fue corriendo a cuatro patas, no intente seguirla ¿para que? Si ya sabia que no podría alcanzarla, frustrado, golpee el árbol de nombre largo y varios duraznos cayeron al suelo, a excepción de uno que cayo sobre mi cabeza… el detalle que hacia falta.

Al menos… sigues en una pieza… bueno… si no contamos el corazón… genial… y ahora… ¿Cómo salir de este problema?

Me deje caer sentado sobre el suelo y suspire muy lentamente, en cuestión de un instante Tigresa había desaparecido de mi vista, entonces una pequeña gota del roció acumulado en las hojas del árbol cayo sobre mi nariz y la limpie con mi mano, ahora esta mas que claro que la gota que vi en el rostro de Tigresa no era una lagrima. El tiempo pareció avanzar rápidamente mientras estaba pensando como explicárselo a Tigresa, mil ideas pasan por mi mente pero creo que ninguna funcionara… ¿lo estoy pensando demasiado? Quizás es mejor así, prefiero eso a hacer algo sin pensar y… empeorarlo todo… otra vez. Después de un tiempo decidí que quizás algo de entrenamiento me ayudaría a despejar la mente, aclarar mis ideas… y con suerte se me ocurrirá un plan… que sea aceptable.

Cuando abrí las puertas del salón de entrenamiento escuche una voz inconfundible…

- ¡Panda! –era el maestro Shifu

- eh… ¿ahora que hice?

- ¿has visto a Tigresa? –pregunto caminando hacia donde yo estaba… e interiormente entre en pánico ¡no podía decirle lo que había pasado entre nosotros!

- eh… no, no… pero creo haber visto que se iba

- ¿en serio? Que extraño, no es algo normal en ella… ¿no viste a donde se dirigía?

- no… estábamos hablando y… se fue –dije, aunque si lo pienso bien esa respuesta solo conduce a una pregunta lógica… vaya… no sabia que podía calcular así

- y ¿se puede saber de que estaban hablando? –LOTERIA, es decir, piensa Po

- bueno, vera… lo que pasa es que, Tigresa tuvo una pesadilla… sobre… -piensa, vamos tienes que pensar en algo- … estaba soñando con… ¿rábanos?

- ¿rábanos?, ¿en verdad estaba soñando con rábanos?

- si… eh… ¿no es raro?

- No puede ser… es una señal Po –dijo algo alterado o con cierta ¿alegría?

- em… ¿una señal de que? –por alguna razón… todo esto me sonaba a Deja vu… no se donde ni cuando… pero esto ya lo había vivido, estoy seguro de eso.

- no lo puedo creer… ha llegado el día ¡Rápido! Tenemos que encontrarla

- Si maestro –dijeron los furiosos y salieron al instante, mientras yo trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando

- Po ¿no vienes? –pregunto Mono, sacándome de mis pensamientos

- Eh… si, ya voy

A diez pasos de la puerta cada quien tomo un camino diferente… excepto por Víbora y Grulla… sospeche que algo estaba pasando ¡pero no había tiempo para eso, tenia que encontrar a Tigresa!

¿pero donde?, ¿A dónde iría? Piensa Po, si fueras ella y tu amigo te besara repentinamente ¿Qué harías?... em… probablemente le daría una bofetada… ¡NO! CONCENTRATE… em… ¡golpear! Iría a golpear algo… porque eso despejaría mi mente, creo… pero… ¿Qué golpearía?, ¿y Dónde? ¡no lo puedo creer! ¿Por qué es tan difícil?

De pronto una idea llego a mi como señal, la gota de roció, ¿y si quería encontrar algo de paz? Tal vez no era la mejor idea pero estaba desesperado y simplemente corrí hacia La gruta del dragón… y corrí… seguía corriendo, luego caminando rápido, solo caminando y me detuve para recuperar el aliento después de… 30 metros, ¡no estaba ni cerca!

Cuando recupere el aliento continúe y después de un tiempo finalmente había llegado al sagrado lugar de meditación en donde el maestro Shifu me hablo por primera vez de la paz interior… y LOTERIA… Tigresa no estaba aquí… y ¿si lo que quería era golpear algo? Siendo honesto no creo que alguien como Tigresa pueda ser tan predecible… ¿o si puede?

- ¿Po?, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –dijo alguien por detrás de mi

- ¿Qué?, ¿Quién es? Muéstrate

- tranquilízate Po… solo soy yo –dijo el maestro Shifu, quien repentinamente estaba caminando a mi lado

- maestro… ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?

- m… vine a meditar… dime ¿ya encontraron a Tigresa?

- ah… no, pero seguimos buscando, pensé que estaba aquí pero… veo que no es así… em… ¿Qué pasa si ella sueña con rábanos?

- algo tristemente bueno –dijo con cierta alegría y tristeza combinadas… con esas palabras, ya imaginan lo confundido que estaba

- em… ¿Cómo así?, ¿a que se refiere?

- de eso hablaremos después, por el momento lo que me interesa es saber lo que paso entre tu y Tigresa

SOY PANDA MUERTO

.


	6. El mismo sueño

.

Paz interior… paz… paz inte… inte… ¡no tiene caso! PIENSA PO, PIENSA.

- bueno, pues vera… ¿Qué pasa si sueña con rábanos? Estaba bastante alterada

- ¿alterada por soñar con rábanos? –Me miraba incrédulo, en extremo incrédulo- es extraño, no pensé que fuera a reaccionar de esa forma… ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?, ¿acaso paso algo mas?

No le digas que es porque la besaste, no te atrevas… VAMOS CONCENTRATE, TIENES QUE CAMBIAR EL TEMA… de alguna forma

- em… nada… eso es todo lo que sé, no estoy ocultando nada, ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? –jamás había actuado tan bien, estoy seguro de que no sospechara nada

- panda… ¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho?

- yo podría hacerle la misma pregunta, ¿Por qué se niega a hablar de los rábanos? –no es por nada, pero soy un genio. Intercambiamos miradas, y aparente estar hablando en serio tanto como me fue posible.

- bien… ya que ninguno sede, te diré porque es algo tristemente bueno…

**Una noche como cualquiera… quizás no tan normal:**

Yo estaba cansado después de entrenar a la pequeña Tigresa, y ella también, en aquellos días aun no existían los cinco furiosos y Tai Lung estaba en prisión, así que el palacio se mantenía muy… solitario hasta cierto punto; la lleve a la cocina para cenar algo ligero… casi no intercambiamos palabras, ni miradas, después de todo así era siempre… después de lo que hizo mi hijo ya no sabia como tratar a mi pequeña niña… a Tigresa. Después de la cena la acompañe a su habitación, estábamos a unos 35.107 metros cuando comenzó a llover.

- vamos maestro ¡corra! –me dijo entre brincos de entusiasmo, para ella era como un juego el correr a refugiarse de la lluvia- ¡si no se mojara! –dijo, a la distancia

- bien… será una carrera

- no lo creo… porque yo ya estoy aquí –me grito desde la puerta, no supe en que momento había llegado pero cuando estuve con ella… le sonreí, reconociendo mi derrota- … ya casi soy tan rápida como Tai Lung

- m… tal vez… ¿puedo preguntar por qué estas tan interesada en superarlo?

La pequeña desvió su mirada, juntando sus manitas por detrás de su espalda y se balanceo hacia adelante y atrás sucesivamente… nerviosa.

- es que… yo… quisiera ser el Guerrero Dragón algún día –me sorprendí un poco con su respuesta, pues era exactamente lo que Tai Lung quería

- ¿Por qué?

Hubo un destello de luz blanca, quede prácticamente siego por un instante y luego se escucho el fuerte sonido de un trueno… cuando me di cuenta, Tigresa ya no estaba ahí. Camine hacia su cuarto, que el aquel entonces era el mas cercano a la puerta y descubrí que estaba escondida bajo la sabana… inevitablemente, sonreí.

- buenas noches –le dije, en un tono sin emoción y di media vuelta con la intención de irme

- espere… maestro

- ¿si?

- ¿podría quedarse… hasta que me duerma?

- Tigresa… los guerreros deben ser valientes, y para eso deben enfrentar sus miedos… solos

Me fui sin esperar respuesta, pero ahora pienso que pude haber cometido un error… porque a la mañana siguiente no la encontré en su habitación, supuse que estaba entrenando así que no la busque… otro error. No apareció a la hora del desayuno, ni del almuerzo, lo que comenzó a preocuparme y fui a buscarla… no la encontré por ninguna parte. Cuando llego la hora de cenar la espere en la cocina, para mi alivio apareció… pero no me gusto nada lo que vi, ya que Tigresa tenia algunos vendajes y cortes en su ropa.

- Tigresa ¿Qué te paso?, ¿estas bien? –pregunte con el mismo tono sin emoción, aunque en mis adentros estaba preocupado. Ella jamás hizo contacto visual conmigo

- … nada maestro

- Tigresa, por favor… dime

- me estuve entrenando… para esquivar flechas, quiero mejorar mi velocidad para atraparlas sin tener que verlas

- ¿Por qué?

- anoche tuve una pesadilla… y no quiero que suceda

- ¿de que estas hablando?

- soñé que encontraba a mis padres en un bosque de bambú, corrí tras ellos y cuando supieron que los seguía se dieron vuelta… note que mi madre llevaba un rábano entre sus brazos y dijo que me habían remplazado, que ese rábano era mejor en kung fu

Tenemos tanto en común… eso es tan increíblemente bueno, es como si fuéramos el uno para el otro… no llores Po… ¡tienes que resistir! VAMOS PO RESISTE, TU PUEDES

- Po… ¿estas llorando? –pregunto el maestro Shifu

- no estoy llorando… mis ojos son los que lloran, yo no quiero pero no puedo evitarlo –le respondí

- como iba diciendo… ¿de que estaba hablando?

- del sueño con rábanos

- cierto… veras, después me dijo que alguien soñaría lo mismo que ella y este alguien estaría destinado a ser un gran guerrero, por alguna razón sus caminos se cruzaran y cuando esto ocurra…

- ¿sus almas se unirán en una declaración de amor que ni el tiempo mismo romperá y serán los maestros mas BARBAROS de toda China?

- no… ¿de donde sacaste eso?

- eh… yo… pensé que eso era lo que iba a decir

- no… en realidad lo sucederá es que ese alguien la flechara

- ¿quiere decir que la conquistara?

- no… y por favor deja de interrumpirme… lo que quiero decir que ese alguien le disparara una flecha y esta dará directo en su corazón –se hacia evidente por su tono de voz que su paciencia se estaba agotando

- oh… ya veo… y entonces… ¿no estarán destinados a estar juntos?

- PANDA, esto es serio… y… después de que dispare la flecha ocurrirá lo bueno, porque

De pronto se detuvo, comprendiendo algo que no había notado antes… ¿Qué será? ¡Mil ideas pasan por mi mente! ¿Acaso dije algo que no debía? Lo único que podía hacer era esperar una respuesta, pero él ni siquiera se movía, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no había expresión alguna en su rostro… después de unos segundos finalmente mostro una señal de vida, que era alguna especie de tic nervioso en su oreja.

- dime Po… –continuo en un todo controlado, haciendo una pausa

- ¿si?

- ¿Por qué insistes en que sucederá algo… romántico entre "ellos"?, ¿acaso tuviste el sueño de los rábanos alguna vez?

ESTOY MAS QUE MUERTO, ¡tengo que pensar en algo pronto, sino me uniré a mis ancestros… y a tan corta edad!

- bueno… es que en todo cuento infantil es normal que cuando dos personas compartan un sueño el destino una sus vidas… y, por favor, YO… ¿soñando con rábanos? Es absurdo… y aunque así fuera, yo jamás en la vida he tocado un arco, mucho menos disparado una flecha y nunca, nunca en la vida le haría daño a Tigresa, es mi mejor amiga… aunque, si lo pienso bien, tampoco querría sufrir su venganza… jeje

- Mm… tu mejor amiga… ¿Qué tan seguro estas de eso?

- bueno, no creo que ella me vea como algo mas y… ¿podemos cambiar el tema?

- ah, por supuesto… entonces, dime… ¿Qué paso entre tu y Tigresa esta mañana?

JAQUE MATE… no tengo salida de esta… por favor recuérdenme… como lo que fui… y vigilen que no haya ni un rábano en mi funeral.

.


	7. Comida o Tigresa

.

Hubo un leve instante de silencio después de que Shifu formulara su pregunta, si lo pensaba bien podría salir de allí con vida para buscar a Tigresa… lo único que debía hacer era encontrar un motivo por el cual ella querría alejarse de todo y todos… y aunque también tenia las opciones de callar o seguir tratando de cambiar el tema, lo cierto era que no podría contra el ingenio de mi maestro. Lo mejor era ser honesto… y suspire lentamente, esperando lo mejor y a la vez preparándome mentalmente.

- maestro… si le soy sincero… le mentí, Tigresa no soñó con rábanos, yo lo invente –antes de poder terminar, fui interrumpido abruptamente

- lo sé –luego, mas silencio, sospeche que debía continuar con mi explicación, así que tome aire y seguí

- y… lo que paso esta mañana –suspire, no podía decirlo, pero no había marcha atrás- maestro, yo solo quisiera encontrarla, corregir el MONUMENTAL ERROR que cometí y pedirle perdón… no estoy muy seguro "de que" pero le pediré perdón, quiero arreglar las cosas… después de todo, supongo que aun somos amigos. –finalice, diciendo como me sentía pero no lo que ocurrió, tan solo esperando que no hiciera mas preguntas

_¡Por favor compréndame maestro!_

- ve

- ¿Cómo dice?

- ve a buscarla

Una gran y sincera sonrisa se dibujo progresivamente, abrí mis ojos al máximo y me incline en señal de respeto, puede que la respuesta de Shifu me sorprendiera, pero no pensaba perder mas tiempo.

- gracias maestro

No espere respuesta ¡no pensaba hacerlo! Solo me fui corriendo con cierta adrenalina recorriendo mi ser, ahora tenia una oportunidad ¡no iba a desperdiciarla! Tenia que encontrar a Tigresa, y tenia que…

_¿Qué le diré?_

Me detuve en seco por un momento, por mas acelerado que estuviera seria bueno tener una idea de lo que haría y evitar cometer el mismo error. Pensativo, dirigí mi vista al cielo del medio día… lamentablemente no se me ocurría nada… ¿en que punto caen las ideas del cielo?, ¿Cuándo estas desesperado?, ¿Cuándo no hay otra salida? O... ¿solo vienen a ti? Si es así, parece que decidieron abandonarme. Retome mi camino, aun no sabia que decirle y tenia una vaga idea de donde podría encontrarse, pero es mejor que nada… debo hacer el intento… bien, otro intento, no quiero dejar así las cosas, es mi amiga… y la quiero como nunca pensé que podría ser capaz de querer a alguien en la vida.

Pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de mi lado… o si lo estaba, se fue con el sonido de un aleteo acercándose a mí... si, era Grulla. Jamás encontrare palabras para describir cuan… em… eh… ¿inesperada? Fue la noticia que me dio… y fueron tan solo tres palabras… pero esas 3 palabras lo cambiaban TODO

- "hora del almuerzo" –dijo con una sonrisa, aterrizando frente a mí- Po no lo vas a creer, Mantis en persona lo preparo… lo llama "el tofu del ingrediente secreto"

- ¿ah?, ¿en serio?

- si, y no es todo, además quiere que seas, em… ¿Cómo lo llamo?... alguna clase de jurado, no recuerdo bien como lo dijo -de acuerdo, ahora estaba atrapado en un dilema muy serio: buscar a Tigresa o comer- em… Po, ¿estas bien amigo?

- si, si… es solo que yo… eh –no supe que mas decir, no era fácil la elección, y Grulla solo me miraba, como si se hubiera dibujado un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza- oye… ¿ya encontraron a Tigresa?

- por supuesto, esta con los demás

- ¡oh! Entonces, a comer se ha dicho

_Ya era hora suerte… ¡gracias por volver a mí! Me acabo de ahorrar una búsqueda de nunca acabar y tenía hambre… pero lo mejor de todo es que Tigresa estará allí_

Corrí siguiéndole el paso a Grulla como si no hubiera mañana… porque sentí que así era, y esto fue debido a que lo único que quería era rencontrarme con una parte muy valiosa de mi vida… si, con ella… la comida… el sentir su dulce fragancia, sentir su calidez, su suave pelaje... el escuchar su voz casi todas las mañanas diciendo "levántate Po" con un mal humor creado por la rutina, y al despertar ser sus ojos color ámbar lo primero que vea, mirándome con irritación… definitivamente muy diferente a como yo la veo a ella… pero si, era Tigresa… ella es una parte muy valiosa de mi vida, aunque lo ignore por completo. (No narren cuando tienen hambre)

Si, esta bien lo admito… me detuve a descansar, yo no nací para correr, por mas hambre que tuviera… por mas que quisiera rencontrarme con Tigresa y volver a ver esos hermosos ojos, mis piernas no aguantaban el paso y cierta ave no se percato de eso, o si lo hizo no le dio importancia. Después de 30.005 segundos continúe con mi camino corriendo con lentitud, en otras palabras, haciendo un esfuerzo por correr… inspirado por una en mi mente: el abrazo de reconciliación… quizás soy muy soñador… pero lo mejor de los sueños es cuando se hacen realidad… yo quiero que así sea, y si parece que temo soñar en grande, se equivocan porque ese "pequeño" sueño es tan solo el primer paso.

.


	8. El tofu de Mantis

.

_Pero antes de llegar a la reconciliación… hay que empezar por pensar en lo más básico: sobrevivir al proceso_

Lo estuve pensando mientras corría a la cocina, después de meditarlo unos metros entendí que no se me ocurriría nada y también redescubrí algo que me dejo pensativo… el estado emocional de Tigresa, si se sentía tan herida como yo creía el hecho de que quiera explicarle el simple error que cometí podría ser demasiado para ella ya que… si analizaba la situación, pudo ser el dolor la razón principal por la que decidió irse corriendo del árbol de nombre largo.

_¿Y si no quiere hablar conmigo?, ¿y si no quiere ni verme o escucharme? ¡Que alguien me ayude!_

Cuando finalmente llegue a la cocina lo primero que hice, sinceramente, fue recostarme en el marco de la puerta para recuperar el aliento… estaba agotado.

- vamos Po, entra –me animo Grulla, casi empujándome

- esta bien, esta bien… -luego hice un descubrimiento apantallador- ¿Dónde están todos? –Grulla se rio mucho antes de responderme

- ¿Dónde crees que están?

- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

- em, no es ninguna broma Po, no sé de que estas hablando –de acuerdo, no sé si fue solo idea mía pero algo me dijo que mentía

- Mm… ¿Qué estas tramando Grulla?

- Po… ya te dije que nada, nosotros somos los primeros en llegar

- ¿y Mantis? Se supone que él estaba cocinando

- si pero…

- ¡Me voy de aquí!

Di media vuelta y luego, al dar el primer paso me choque con algo que era firme y estaba duro… el marco de la puerta, suspire derrotado, notando como Grulla me miraba con una sonrisa estilo Víbora cuando ve una escena romántica… eso si que era extraño, pero no me dijo nada así que decidí irme antes de que lo hiciera y para mi sorpresa logre salir de la cocina en completo silencio, ninguno dijo nada, pero… desafortunadamente, no pude evitar su cometario.

- em, Po, yo no me iría si fuera tu… después de todo, Tigresa estará aquí –picardía, dijo eso ultimo con cierta picardía

_¿Cómo lo supo?, ¿Cómo supo que yo…? ¡Ave entrometida! Si dice algo puede darse por muerto._

Me detuve en seco con los ojos bien abiertos, regrese unos pasos para hablar con el… y con eso quiero decir que le suplicaría guardar el secreto, aun si para eso debía arrodillarme frente a él y hacer… "la carita"… eso nunca falla, de acuerdo, si ha fallado pero Tigresa no cuenta… ella simplemente es inmune a mis encantos INCLUSO EL MAESTRO SHIFU HA CAIDO CON ESO. Cuando estuve frente a Grulla, abrí mi boca pero no supe que decirle, así que solo suspire, cabizbajo.

- descuida, todos lo saben –me dijo, pero en ese instante mi cabeza no estaba funcionando del todo bien… luego reaccione.

_Todos lo saben ¿eh?... espera… ¿y si Tigresa también lo sabe?, ¿significa eso que ella ya me rechazo?, ¿por eso se fue corriendo?, ¿para no verme o no decírmelo de frente?_

En ese momento sentí algo extraño que solo podría describir de una forma… mi corazón se caía a pedazos… ya podía sentir las lagrimas abriéndose paso al exterior… ¿Cómo se le llama a este sentimiento? Era muy raro, de pronto me sentía decaído sin razón aparente.

_CONTROLATE PO, esa es solo una suposición… REGRESA A LA REALIDAD… NO SEAS LLORON… pero… ¿y si es cierto que no me quiere?_

Pero como ya es un clásico, nadie tiene piedad con el que sufre… ¿Por qué digo esto? Porque Mono entro a la cocina con una velocidad tal, que ni siquiera noto que había un panda en el camino, se estrello contra mi, caí al suelo pero a él no le importo.

- Ya esta todo listo –anuncio el primate, por lo que pude ver, cargaba algo en sus manos por sobre su cabeza, era de madera y algo grande… creo que era una bandeja… y algo olía delicioso

- ¿Qué traes ahí? –le pregunte, repentinamente había recuperado mi humor de siempre

Estuve dispuesto a levantarme, pero Víbora y Mantis TENIAN QUE pasar sobre mi, era curioso ¿me vieron cara de tapete o algo por el estilo?... como sea no le di importancia, al fin y al cabo lo que mas me interesaba era saber que traía Mono… estuve por hacer otro intento por pararme… pero, no pude… ¿la razón?... vi un pie, pero no cualquiera… era EL PIE… no perteneciente a cualquiera, porque era de Tigresa, y el cual supongo que de forma "accidental" había aplastado mi mano… ¿Cómo podría ignorarlo? Pero eso no importaba, ella estaba aquí y eso era suficiente para mí, incluso había ignorado todo el dolor, ignoraba todos los sonidos, las sensaciones… lo único que abarcaba mi mente y mi vista… era el pie… que paso tras paso llegaba a una silla y luego su dueña se sentó a ver lo que ocurría con una expresión sin emoción alguna, sus ojos decían claramente "estoy aburrida" mientras observaba a Mantis hacer no sé que cosa… exacto, no podía dejar de ver ni el mas mínimo detalle… ¿se nota cuan loco estoy por ella?

_Ok… Po… ¡tienes tres segundos para quitar esa cara de atolondrado y recuperar la compostura! _

Se creo un silencio TOTAL al rugir mi barriga con la potencia de 100 felinos hambrientos, y obviamente, la mirada de todos estaba ahora sobre mí, no pude evitar sentirme avergonzado, seguramente se estarán preguntando ¿Por qué? Si el rugir de mi estomago es algo que se escucha casi rutinariamente… la respuesta a esa pregunta es simple, Tigresa me miraba con repulsión, asco, disgusto… etcétera, y eso me hacia sentir mal.

- puede que sea solo mi imaginación –el insecto fue el primero en salir de su asombro- pero parece que tienes hambre Po

- ¿y lo notaste tu solo? –bromee, logrando ponerme de pie y sacudiendo el polvo de mis hombros… luego de la barriga…

- oh, que me alegro, entonces serás el primero en probar mis mas reciente creación

- lo dice como si hubiera cocinado antes –le susurro Grulla a Mono… en voz alta. Mientras yo seguía quitándome el polvo

- fingiré que no escuche eso –dijo Mantis

- Bueno, es hora de comer –anuncio Mono, dejando los platos sobre la mesa y tirando por un lado la bandeja

- Por fin, ya era hora –dijo Grulla

Debo admitir que, para ser la primera vez que Mantis cocinaba ese "tofu del ingrediente secreto" se veía tan bien como olía, parecía el platillo de un chef, me quede boquiabierto, ese tofu seguramente era mejor al que yo podría preparar en mis sueños mas locos… de acuerdo, les mentí, aunque si olía delicioso… su aspecto era como el de vomito solidificado en forma de pequeños panecitos, con una salsa color verde nauseabundo DEL CUAL SALIAN BURBUJAS… y no, esta vez no les estoy mintiendo… mi primera impresión fue "ugh"… igual a la de todos los demás… con excepción de Mantis, por supuesto.

Tome asiento y sujete los palillos, viendo que la expresión de Mantis me decía "adelante, pruébalo" comencé a sentir cierta presión, indeciso, mire la cosa desagradable en mi plato. Estaba seguro de dos cosas.

1. Quiero vomitar

2. Esto de ninguna forma puede ser tofu

_¿En verdad voy a hacer lo que creo que voy a hacer?_

Para aclarar las cosas… NO HAY FUERZA EN ESTE MUNDO QUE ME OBLIGLE A COMER ESO… y creo que, por primera vez en mi vida estaba usando TODO el poder cerebral que tenia a disposición para evitar dar una probada de… "el tofu"… pero como supondrás, mi mente estaba en blanco, lo único que sabia era que Víbora fue la primera en dar un bocado y se quedo paralizada con los ojos bien abiertos… francamente, quería salir corriendo del lugar… así que eso hice.

- ¡se me olvidaba! El maestro Shifu quería hablar conmigo sobre algo importante -dije y sin más preámbulo… es decir, sin darles tiempo para reaccionar, me levante de la silla y Salí corriendo hacia la puerta… tan rápido, que no me fije que había un obstáculo en el camino.

- ¡PANDA!

_Esta historia continuara… si sobrevivo._

.


	9. El susto de mi vida

.

Yo había tomado tanta velocidad que detenerme era imposible, así que literalmente me tropecé con "el obstáculo"… de acuerdo, estoy mintiendo, el maestro Shifu es muy rápido como para ser arrollado por un panda sin frenos… lo que si es cierto es que caí, pero me levante rápido.

- Po… -dijo tranquilamente Mantis, con un tono de comprensión profunda que jamás imagine que tuviera- SI NO QUERIAS EL TOFU SOLO LO HUBIERAS DICHO

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –pregunto Shifu

- Oh… nada, Mantis preparo su tan famoso "tofu del ingrediente secreto" –respondió Mono

- ¿quiere probar? –ofreció el insecto, sosteniendo un pedazo frente a el… Shifu lo miro con horror, lo pensó, y finalmente dijo…

- en otra ocasión será, de momento tengo que hablar de algo importante con Tigresa –en ese instante ella se levanto REALMENTE agradecida con su maestro

_OIGA, ESA ERA MI MENTIRA… espera… ¿ya se va?... No dejes que se vayan Po ¡HAS ALGO!_

- em… maestro ¿no esta olvidando algo? –me señale discretamente, con una expresión que decía "POR FAVOR AYUDEME A SALIR DE AQUÍ" y… por suerte, lo pensó.

- eh, si, también quería hablar contigo

- ¡SI!... quiero decir, guarda un poco de ese tofu para mi Mantis, vendré después –MENTIRA

- pero lo hare mas tarde, así puedes probar el tofu de Mantis –me decía Shifu con una sonrisa de maldad que solo aparecía cuando quería jugar conmigo de alguna forma, y/o hacerme sufrir

- ah… Eh… -no supe que responder… QUERIA SALIR CON VIDA DE ALLI

- jeje! Que bien –comento Mono en tono alegre por la ironía… es decir, fascinado con la idea de que no me pude escapar- así puedes unirte a nosotros, gracias maestro, es usted muy considerado

_Alguien sujéteme VOY A MATAR A ESE PRIMATE_

- entonces… ¿eso importante que quería decir no es tan importante? Porque si es así usted también podría quedarse –ahora… yo le hice Jaque mate ¿Cómo les quedo el ojo?

Les diré cual fue la expresión de los demás: Mono estaba fascinado y con las manos en la boca, tratando de no reírse; Gruya estaba impactado, con los ojos y pico bien abiertos; Tigresa me estaba asesinando con la mirada, pues si no se salvaba su maestro tampoco ella; Víbora seguía de piedra; y el maestro Shifu estaba sorprendido aunque no lo exteriorizaba, INCLUSO NO HALLABA COMO RESPONDERME.

- lo importante es con Tigresa, contigo solo quería hablar de algo sin relevancia –dijo haciéndole una seña a ella para que lo siguiera

_No me haga esto maestro… POR FAVOR LLEVEME CON USTED_

- ok, ya lo entendí –comenzó Mantis, muy decaído- nadie quiere probar mi tofu –ya estaba al borde del llanto, entonces me pregunte como me sentiría si alguien rechazara mi comida de esa forma.

_¡JA! NADIE LO HARIA, SOY UN GRAN COCINERO_

Entonces escuche algo… silencio, ninguno de los otros furiosos dijo nada, solo bajaron sus miradas, eso confirmaba lo que Mantis decía y lo hizo sentir peor… comenzó a caminar sobre la mesa en dirección a Víbora, la única que había probado su comida y quien por cierto, seguía paralizada, Mantis estaba em… "picando" su cuello para ver si obtenía alguna respuesta, pero no fue así.

- pobrecita –decía el insecto- por ser buena amiga probo mi tofu y termino así… Y USTEDES –nos señalo a todos, uno por uno- pueden irse

- ¿seguro? –le pregunto Grulla, algo indeciso

- si, pueden marcharse si eso quieren, MAL AMIGOS –eso hicieron Mono y Grulla, pero yo me quede unos segundos mas, escuchando la platica que tenia con el mismo- pero no entiendo que fue lo que la dejo así… que extraño ¿habrán sido esas hojas de la planta venenosa? No… debió ser otra cosa.

_¿QUÉ LE PUSO QUE A ESE TOFU?, ¿quería matarnos o que?_

- que exagerados, esto no puede estar tan mal –dijo, tomando un pedazo y probándolo… al instante, ya teníamos otra estatua viviente… creo, bueno, espero que viviente jeje.

Di media vuelta dispuesto a irme, pero al querer dar el primer paso me volví a topar con algo firme y duro… pero no era el marco de la puerta, sino la maestra Tigresa, no había emoción alguna en su rostro, MENOS MAL, porque sentí que me iba a dar un paro cardiaco si la hubiera visto sonreír o algo.

- em, ten mas cuidado –dijo, con un tono de voz extraño, de acuerdo ya es un hecho ¡necesito un manual para comprender a las mujeres!

- SI, si, lo tendré en mente, pero no es tan lindo

- ¿Qué?

Me puse demasiado nervioso, no me di cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que ella me miro con duda, en ese momento quise golpearme la frente, QUE TONTO FUI.

- eh… ¿de que estas hablando? Yo no dije nada, no sé de qué me hablas

- bien, dijiste algo que… no tenia mucho sentido –decía de forma amigable y mostrándome una ligera sonrisa

_Ok… QUITA ESA CARA DE TONTO Y LIMPIATE LA BABA_

- OH… eh, no me hagas caso, últimamente tengo la mente en las nubes

- ¿por quien? –lo reconozco, esa pregunta no me la esperaba, no ahora

- ¿eh?, ¿Cómo dices?

- jajaja… Po, en la mañana mencionaste que no podías dejar de pensar en ella ¿lo recuerdas? Pero nunca me dijiste en quien

_Alerta de paro cardiaco…. ¡ALERTA DE POSIBLE DESMAYO POR ALTOS NIVELES DE NERVIOSISMO!_

- OH… EH… VERAS…. Em, ella se encuentra cierta en este momento

- ¿cierta?

- SI, CERCA

- oh… ya veo –dijo mientras dirigía su vista a Víbora- es obvio que estas loco por ella… en fin, solo vine a ver como estaba mi amiga, pero creo que tu podrás encargarte de eso –decía mientras me guiñaba el ojo y se iba con usa amarga sonrisa fingida/forzada

_NOOOO TIGRESA, NO TE VAYAS… hay algo que quiero decirte, quédate por favor, solo un momento, NO ME DEJES._

- ¡ESPERA!

- ¿ah?, ¿si?

- HAY ALGO QUE QUIERO DECIRTE –ella miraba hacia un lado y otro, extrañada de que estuviera prácticamente gritando… pero no pude continuar con lo que decía, y se hizo un incomodo silencio

- y… ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?

- ESE TOFU FUE LO MEJOR QUE HE PROVADO EN TODA MI VIDA… MANTIS ERES EL MEJOR CHEF DE TODA CHINA –tanto Tigresa como yo fuimos exitosamente ASUSTADOS- Tienen que probar esto

_Víbora… querida amiga mía… ¿ME QUEIRES MATAR DE UN SUSTO?... siento que se me sale el corazón._

.


	10. Mas dudas

Nota de la autora: quisiera pedir nuevamente perdón por los retrasos. Pero debo desaparecer otra temporada T_T

.

Después del susto, Tigresa y yo intercambiamos miradas, ambos estábamos confundidos y… creo que en ese momento pensábamos en lo mismo…

"_¿Cómo algo así puede ser delicioso?"_

- Mantis esto es… ¿Mantis? –Víbora tenía toda la intención de hacerle un cumplido al insecto… pero se dio cuenta de que en ese momento era más una piedra que un ser vivo; lo miro a él y luego a nosotros, esperando que le diéramos alguna explicación… entonces descubrió que los demás habían desaparecido mágicamente, y su duda fue en aumento al observar detenidamente la posición en la que estábamos Tigresa y yo, seguramente cualquiera que recién despertara de un trance podría decir que estábamos discutiendo muy seriamente… y después de fijarse en todos esos detalles solo alcanzo a hacernos una pregunta- ¿Qué paso aquí?

- ¡FUE SU CULPA! –grite, apuntando al insecto, estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera pensé lo que iba a decir… y, las dos miradas femeninas estaban ahora sobre mi

- en realidad… -comenzó Tigresa después de mirarme confundida- es una… larga historia

- oh, no hay problema… pero… -decía Víbora, antes de notar algo- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve paralizada? Parece que me perdí de mucho

- bueno, no fue mucho tiempo –le explique- pero ocurrió mucho

- ya veo… y ¿se puede saber que estaban haciendo ustedes dos? –de acuerdo, esa es otra pregunta que no me esperaba, y menos si nos veía como presenciando una escena romántica

- ¿yo?... eh… nosotros… -no supe que decirle- estábamos… HABLANDO… si, eso hacíamos

- oh… entonces, los dejare solos, se ve que es algo de vida o muerte –dijo con cierta picardía/sarcasmo mientras tomaba un pedazo de "tofu" con su cola y… se iba

…_. Ugh… yo no probaría esa cosa…_

- no te preocupes –la detuvo Tigresa, mirándome por un momento como diciendo "no desaproveches esta oportunidad"- Po solo estaba esperando a que despertaras para hablar contigo

_No otra vez… QUE NO QUIERO HABLAR CON VIBORA… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta? Tigresa, es contigo con quien quiero hablar._

- no, no, está bien… deja que se vaya –le dije, Tigresa ahora me miraba muy confundida

- ¿Qué?

- ya me oíste, primero quisiera hablar contigo… a solas –en un principio, ambos estuvimos sorprendidos por lo que dije

_¿De dónde saque el valor para decir eso?, ¿ahora que más le digo?, ¿hola?_

Víbora aprovecho ese momento de silencio para salir "sin que nos diéramos cuenta" botando algo de forma muy ruidosa en el camino, eso me ayudo, si no hubiera sido por esa interrupción tan repentina no hubiera regresado a la realidad, y esa era que debía decir algo en ese momento.

- perdón –pidió Víbora, fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer de nuestra vista… y yo, seguía sin saber que decir, Tigresa levanto una ceja… pensativa; entonces reaccione

- yo… dije que… Tigresa, hay algo que quiero decirte

- y… ¿Qué es? –de nuevo, siento que se me va a detener el corazón… ESTOY DEMACIADO NERVIOSO y ella se está impacientando

- es… bueno… ¿recuerdas lo que dije esta mañana?

- si… y muy bien –respondió… algo decaída, esto me confundió, era como si le recordara algo que… de cierta forma… le causaba dolor… y ahora que lo pienso, ha estado así desde que mencione accidentalmente que "pensaba mucho en ella" em… en Víbora según ella… entonces… si mi teoría es correcta (imaginen por un momento que visto como detective y sostengo una pipa) esto solo nos lleva a un resultado lógico, que es… (Pensando)… (Pensando)… (Pensando), espero no estar soñando porque, puede que ella sienta algo q- ¿estás bien Po?

- ¿ah? Sí, estoy bien

- ¿seguro? Has estado actuando extraño todo el día

- ¡JA! Pero no soy el único, tú también estas rara últimamente

- ¿perdón?

- ya me escuchaste… no has sido tu misma desde esta mañana -más específicamente… desde el malentendido. Ella suspiro en derrota antes de responder…

- dejando eso por un lado, ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?

_No es justo, ¿Por qué ella puede No responder mis preguntas? Si lo hace otra vez la acusare con el maestro Shifu, sí, eso hare._

- muy bien, Tigresa yo… me confundí… y quiero arreglar todo este malentendido, así que, primero que nada hay un par de cosas que te tengo que aclarar… 1. Sí, he estado actuando extraño… más de lo normal jeje, 2. Eso se debe a que… am… pues, veras yo… -comencé a jugar con mis dedos, repentinamente el valor me había abandonado.

_¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tenía que entrar en pánico precisamente ahora? NO PUEDE SER… ¿POR QUÉ A MÍ?_

- se debe… ¿a que no puedes dejar de pensar en Víbora?

- NO, no, no, no, no y no. –decía, indicando con el movimiento de mi cabeza y manos "QUE NO"

- ¿y entonces?

- eres tu

Me sentí… sumamente aliviado e inexplicablemente feliz cuando por fin lo dije, pero resulta ser una lástima que mi mala suerte haya decidido aparecer en ese valioso momento… y cuando se presentó, lo hizo en forma de un sonido altamente ruidoso que opaco mi voz mientras pronunciaba esas preciadas dos palabras… ese molesto sonido fue la voz de un ser no muy alto, que recién salía de alguna especie de trance.

- ¡PANDA! TE DIJE QUE… -y se quedó mudo, imaginando ¡quien sabe que cosas! Con un tic en su ojo izquierdo… no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo llevara observándonos, pero si lo veía bien, parecía que no era mucho; solo espero que… no piense que fue suficiente tiempo para imaginar lo que "estaba pasando"… la mente de un padre protector puede distorsionar mucho la realidad. En ese momento temí.

- MAESTRO, YO…

- NO, no digas nada –me interrumpió, un poco más calmado- te dije que quería hablar con Tigresa sobre algo importante

_Vaya… parece que todos quieren hablar con ella hoy, pero… ¿TENIA QUE SER AHORA?_

- solo un segundo maestro –pidió respetuosamente Tigresa, el maestro asintió, y luego ella me miro seriamente- ¿es Estu?

- … Estu –repetí, no entendiendo muy bien a lo que se refería

- Tigresa, ya es hora, tenemos que irnos –volvió a decir Shifu, en tono serio- recuerda que tuviste el sueño de los rábanos, sígueme, tenemos que solucionar esto.

_¡No me digas! Entonces… ¿era cierto?... vaya, tal parece que definitivamente… TENGO LA PEOR SUERTE, AHORA TODO ES AUN MAS COMPLICADO_

- si maestro, hablamos después Po –dicho esto, Tigresa se fue con su maestro… dejándome, muy confundido

AHORA ENTIENDO… cuando Shifu interrumpió el fino oído de Tigresa no pudo distinguir bien las palabras, entonces no escucho "eres tú" sino que en su lugar oyó "es Estu" pero bueno, al menos ahora ya no pensara que se trata de Víbora… y ese es un gran alivio.

Lo siguiente en la lista a solucionar era… ¿Qué quiso decir Shifu con "tenemos que solucionar esto"?, ¿Qué pensaran hacer conmigo?... un momento… ellos no saben que yo una vez soñé con rábanos… y a todo esto, ¿de dónde sacaron que por tener ese sueño yo la flecharía (con una flecha)? Nada de esto me gusta… y tampoco tiene sentido. Seguro lo que ocurra después será "interesante"

_Me pregunto… ¿Qué pensara Tigresa de todo lo que paso hoy?, ¿estará tan confundida como yo?_

.


	11. positivo y negativo

.

_- SOY EL MEJOR CHEF DE TODA CHINA –_grito Mantis. Bajo otras circunstancias ese grito me hubiera asustado, pero no ahora que estaba tan concentrado

_Si claro, el mejor chef… ¡ja!_

Por extraño que pueda sonar, me quede callado por un rato, aun imaginando lo que podría ocurrir si el maestro Shifu supiera que yo también soñé con rábanos… y tratando de encontrarle otro sentido a la palabra "flechar"… no importa lo que piense el maestro, yo de ninguna forma le haré daño a Tigresa. Estas eran las posibilidades que imaginaba para el mejor, peor y por último el más extraño caso:

_**El mejor caso:**_

- jajaja ¿en verdad pensaste que le dispararías una flecha a mi hija?, ¿Qué?, ¿estás loco? –Diría Shifu en un tono burlón- no es así, ni en lo más mínimo

- entonces… ¿es verdad que tuviste el sueño de los rábanos? –preguntaría Tigresa

- eh… si, si lo hice… ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué pasara ahora? –preguntaría yo

- ¡maestro Shifu, tiene que venir ahora, es urgente! –interrumpiría Mono repentinamente… y el maestro acudiría al instante.

- em… ¿Qué pasa si sueño con rábanos? –diría yo, inocentemente… jeje

- nada, ignóralo, ha estado meditando por demasiado tiempo y está teniendo visiones sin sentido –me respondería evadiendo mi mirada- escucha Po, hay algo que debo decirte

- no, yo debo decir algo primero…

_Pensándolo bien, que yo hable primero no sería muy cortés de mi parte._

- … pero… tu primero –me corregiría, ella suspiraría profundamente antes de finalmente decidirse a hablar

- de acuerdo, yo… quisiera decir que la visión del maestro fue acertada… aunque cuando nos mencionaste que tu habías tenido el sueño de los rábanos no quería aceptarlo… la verdad es que Po, puede que tú me hayas flechado… lo que trato de decir es que… me gustas… -terminaría tímidamente

- yo también te amo Tigresa –me arrodillaría sosteniendo una de sus manos y mostrándole un anillo- ¿me harías el honor de ser tu esposo para compartir el resto de nuestros días luchando contra los malos con nuestra increíble barbarosidad y envejecer viendo como nuestros hijos y nietos continúan con nuestro legado mientras comen dumplings? –sé que es una pregunta muy larga, pero no la pude abreviar.

- si Po –soltaría lágrimas de emoción mientras asiente con la cabeza- por supuesto que sí, he soñado con estar a tu lado desde que nos conocimos, te amo Po –luego me abrazaría sorpresivamente

Yo le correspondería ese abrazo al tiempo que pequeñas gotas comienzan a caer desde mis ojos hacia su hombro… serian lágrimas de alegría… que de una u otra forma hubieran salido sin consultarlo, y ambos nos quedaríamos así… abrazados, por un buen tiempo… hasta que…

- se ven tan tiernos juntos –diría Grulla, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado

- ¿Cuándo será la boda? –preguntaría Víbora

2 semanas después: Ya todos los preparativos estarían hechos, las invitaciones habrían sido enviadas, los decorativos estarían en su debido lugar, otorgándole a la ocasión su debida presentación, ya las palabras sin relevancia habrían sido escuchadas, todos los demás sonidos del entorno serían opacados por el silencio de dos personas, que en una mirada compartida sabían perfectamente cuál era la causa de sus silencios… su respuesta ansiaría ser escuchada… esa única palabra que todos esperaban escuchar estaría siendo retrasada por la alegría del corazón; nosotros dos en el altar, todos los invitados sentados en su lugar, los familiares y amigos esperando con lágrimas en sus ojos y… el anciano a nuestro lado tendría que repetir la pregunta, procurando que la dama frente a mi terminara con el silencio.

- Señorita Tigresa… ¿acepta usted a este panda, para amarlo y cuidarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Un par de lágrimas traviesas se abrirían paso al exterior desde esos ojos color ámbar tan precioso como una gema… ella sabría la respuesta a esa interrogante pero el mismo sentimiento de felicidad le impediría pronunciar tan esperada palabra… ella ya habría escuchado mi respuesta positiva y estaría tan emocionada que no le cabrían las palabras, su cerebro fallaría en mandar las señales a su boca.

- s… si… acepto…. Acepto

- ya saben lo que sigue –diría el venerable anciano

Yo no lo pensaría, dada la ocasión tan especial y particular… ¿Quién lo haría?... simplemente llevaría una mano por detrás de su espalda, la otra a su mejilla y besaría esos preciosos y dulces labios… los invitados gritarían emocionados, miles de papelitos color blanco serian lanzados al cielo… y mi novia… mi querida esposa… permanecería a mi lado así como yo al suyo por el resto de nuestra vida.

_De acuerdo… sé que tal vez me fui muy rápido y… puede que haya exagerado, pero es lo que pienso y siento… así como lo que más anhelo. RIANSE SI QUIEREN._

**El peor caso: **

- espera, ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme? –me preguntaría Tigresa

- lo que trato de decir es que yo también tuve ese sueño de los rábanos en el que estaba en un bosque de bambú y mis padres me reemplazaron… bueno, por un rábano

- no hablaras en serio –retrocedería algo incrédula y/o asustada- ¿sabes lo que eso significaría?

- eh... no muy bien

- espera aquí, debo hablar con el maestro Shifu

- e… está bien… tomate tu tiempo –y me quedaría completamente solo con mis pensamientos, a la angustiante expectativa… es decir; esperando a que volviera, sin saber bien lo que iría a pasar

Una hora después: ahí estaría yo, tirado en el sueño… perdón, quise decir, en el suelo… entre el mundo de la realidad y el de los sueños; si me quedaba así por unos instantes más seguramente me dormiría pero afortunadamente ahí estaría Mantis para tirarme un durazno a la cabeza y hacerme reaccionar

- gracias amigo, lo necesitaba –diría con sarcasmo, sobándome la cabeza

- el maestro Shifu quiere hablar contigo

- ¿ah así?, ¿sabes de casualidad de que quiere hablar? –El solo bajaría la mirada, en ese momento seria obvio lo que estaba por pasar- ¿soy panda muerto?

- em… será mejor que vayas

.


	12. Extraño

.

A juzgar por la mirada del insecto podría adivinar de lo que se trataba... y definitivamente... no era nada bueno. Me levante, ya estaría en camino, aunque algo intranquilo debo decir.

_De acuerdo Po, respira, tranquilo, todo estará bien... quizás... creo que será mejor preguntarle a Mantis_

- de acuerdo, em… ¿alguna pista?

- mejor ve amigo

- no me estás dando un buen presentimiento -a este punto estaría retando su paciencia, se notaría por el "tic" de su antena izquierda

- ¡que vayas te digo!

Un brinco del susto y luego me iría corriendo directamente a la Gruta del Dragón... donde no solo me esperaría el maestro Shifu, sino también tigresa. Al llegar lo primero que vería seria la espalda de Tigresa, frente a ella estaría Shifu también de espaldas pero sentado en posición de meditación... no podía ser nada bueno. Me pararía a un lado de Tigresa, ella ni siquiera me voltearía a ver.

_Ok, estoy teniendo el peor de los presentimientos_

- em… ¿para qué me llamaron?, ¿pasa algo malo?

Nadie me respondería inmediatamente...

- Po -seria Tigresa la primera en hablar- ... lo siento... -diría viéndome a los ojos... solo tristeza se reflejaría en su rostro. Muy bien, con eso sí que me estaría asustado al máximo

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué no me dicen nada? -preguntaría tratando de esconder lo desesperado que estaría

- de verdad lo siento -continuaria

- ¿Por qué?

- no me importa quien seas… no dejare que le hagas daño a mi hija –sentenciaría Shifu… aun en su posición

Al volver a ver a Tigresa… ella tendría un arco y una flecha… estaría lista para para disparar. Decir algo sería imposible en ese momento… ¿Cómo reaccionar si esa persona especial me apuntaba con una flecha?... seria curioso… el hecho de que ella estaría sujetando el arco con su mano derecha y la flecha con la izquierda… desde mi posición, se vería como si la flecha saliera de su corazón para luego atravesar el mío. Al ver su rostro, me encontraría con unos ojos profundamente tristes… al borde le las lágrimas (de acuerdo, Tigresa jamás lloraría por mi… pero se vale soñar).

- no... por favor no Tigresa

- de verdad lo siento Po

Con esas últimas palabras, una pequeña lagrima brotaría de esos preciosos ojos color ámbar, mientras la mano que sostenía la flecha se retirara… mientras el objeto con punta se desplazara hacia mi… tan solo por ese pequeño instante, vería mi vida pasar frente a mi… si no fuera por eso… yo no tendría forma de saber cuánto tiempo pase muerto en vida, porque desde que la conozco, y solo desde que la conozco… me he sentido con vida. No me arrepentiría de nada, ni de todas las noches en vela imaginando la forma de acercarme a ella, ni de la vez que jugando con mis figuras de acción hice que las nuestras se besaran, ignorando por completo el hecho de que ella estaba parada justo detrás de mí… tampoco me arrepiento de lo que paso hoy, en especial, del beso que logre robarle en la mañana, luego de eso podía morir en paz…

Y allí estaría yo, tirado en el suelo con una flecha en el corazón.

Lo único que abarcaría mi vista seria el "techo" de la gruta, que poco a poco se nublaría cada vez más… luego, una sensación cálida en mi mano llamaría mi atención… seria la mano de Tigresa, que sujetaría la mía mientras la acercara a su mejilla… poco a poco distinguiría su rostro.

- Tigresa… yo… te quiero –diría con mi último aliento

- yo… también te quiero Po –me correspondería, desembocando un mar de lágrimas.

…

_Nota mental: dejar de leer tantas novelas trágicas._

**El más extraño caso:**

El viento soplaría con todas sus fuerzas, implacable, yo difícilmente podría mantenerme sobre la tierra y curiosamente… todo estaría en completo silencio… no se escucharía ni el sonido de mi estómago clamando por comida… solo el viento helado de una tormenta de nieve repentina en plena primavera… todo a mi alrededor seria blanco… y habría un frio insoportable… pero yo me estaría muriendo del calor… ¿Por qué del calor?, ¿Qué no es obvio?, ¿no lo pueden ver? Estoy en un enorme caldero acompañado de algunos vegetales y el agua estaría aumentando su temperatura constantemente… ¿ya tienen una imagen mental de mi situación?

… si, lo se… sé que piensan que el Guerrero Dragón no debería ser la cena, pero este es mi relato y así es como comenzaría todo:

Un hermoso e increíblemente bárbaro panda había llegado al mundo con un grandioso destino… lo primero que vería al abrir sus ojos verdes seria a un médico sobándose la barbilla con la mano con la que no sostenía al osezno… diciéndole a la madre "este esta hambriento" pues se comía la manta con la que había sido envuelto… "cuando crezca… tendrá mucha hambre" no se ustedes… pero ese medico era todo un sabio… de acuerdo, me dejare de malos chistes… iré directo al grano…

- maestro Shifu –le llamaría

- ¿Qué?, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado? –diría cómodamente sentado a la sombra de un árbol, mientras haría absolutamente nada, se pondría unos lentes de sol antes de tomar de un coco

- eh… si, pero… hay algo que debo confesarle

- eso puede esperar a que me desocupe

Tres días después:

- bien Po ¿de qué querías hablarme?

- yo rompí su flauta y el bastón de Oogway… no Tigresa

- ¿y que con eso?

- am… ¿no está molesto?

- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Hiciste lo correcto al culpar a Tigresa de tus acciones

- y… hay otra cosa que quiero decirle… es sobre un sueño que tuve

- panda… solo dilo, déjate de rodeos

- ¡atacan el Valle! –Gritaría Zeng, descendiendo hacia nuestra posición

- oh ¡vamos! … ¿otra vez? –Preguntaría Shifu- ¿y ahora quién es?

- es Mono, no está feliz porque Tai Lung se comió sus galletas

- en realidad –interrumpiría- fui yo el que se las comió, y además… maestro yo… tuve el sueño de los rábanos

- ¿y?, ¿algún problema con eso?

- pues vera… quisiera que me aclare lo de "flechar" a Tigresa

- Po… eres el Guerrero Dragón… y hay 2 cosas que no permitiré… uno: que dispares una flecha a Tigresa… y dos: que ustedes terminen juntos… así que lo más sensato es deshacerme de ti

- ¿Qué usted qué?

- estas desterrado panda, no te quiero ver cerca del Valle

Y así… seria como yo terminaría en tierras extrañas donde nieva en primavera… y terminaría en el caldero porque una tribu me invitaría a cenar ¿no son amables?

**De vuelta a la realidad:**

- Po… Po… ¿estás bien amigo? -Estuve tan sumido en mis pensamientos… que no supe em que momento Mantis se había parado sobre mi nariz- ¿probaste mi tofu?

- eh… ¿sí?

- y… ¿Qué tal?

- es horrible adiós –le respondí sin escuchar bien su pregunta, solo me fui corriendo, tenía que espiar la conversación entre el maestro y Tigresa… nada me lo impediría.

_Pero… siempre hay algo que me interrumpe ¿no?_

_._


	13. 3 grullas

**Nota de la autora: este capítulo es especial por muchos motivos, pero lo que lo hace realmente especial es el día en que fue publicado… Feliz cumpleaños amiga mia! Quisiera poder darte más que solo el capítulo publicado en este día tan especial… aunque técnicamente tu cumpleaños es el 29. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado a lo grande y si no fue así, espero al menos brindarte una pequeña sonrisa, porque te mereces eso y mucho más ;D ... te quiero mucho, eres como una hermanita para mi y si necesitaras algo no dudes en decirme, no importa lo que yo este haciendo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo :')  
**

.

Si el aleteo de Grulla aproximándose significa dilema, el de Zeng significa "atacan el Valle". Alcé mi vista hacia el cielo y vi como el pobre caía en picada hacia mi… algunas plumas volaron por el aire, yo me detuve cuanto antes para ver si estaba bien… y vaya si no lo estaba… por ese instante, parecía que todo pasaba en cámara lenta… Zeng había sido rescatado de la caída por un ángel felino que salto con gracia para atraparlo en el aire… no tengo idea de donde salió Tigresa ni como llego tan rápido, pero lo que se me ocurría era pensar que lo escucho aproximarse mucho antes que yo

_Ganso con suerte… ¿Qué debería hacer yo para estar en su lugar… entre los brazos de un ángel como lo es ella?_

- ¿Estas bien Zeng? –le pregunto Tigresa mientras lo dejaba en el suelo… cuanto lo envidio

- el va… el Va… el Valle

- Po… -intercambiamos miradas… solo ella y yo… para mí era muy fácil perderme en sus ojos, pero me recordó con un gesto que teníamos un deber que cumplir

- ¿no esperaremos a los demás?

- no hace falta -no entendí lo que me decía, no solemos ir solo algunos cuando se trata del Valle… solemos ir todos… ¿Por qué esta vez debía ser diferente?

- Vamos Po -dijo Mono pasando a mi lado, seguidamente de Mantis y Víbora… Tigresa volvió a verme, esperando que saliera de mi estado de trance para seguirlos

- ¿Qué esperas Po? –de pronto Mono estaba frente a mí, mirándome algo confundido

- ¿ah? Nada –comencé a correr para que no me hicieran más preguntas, voltee hacia atrás para ver si me seguían y así fue, lo dudaron en un principio pero un par de segundos después ya me habían alcanzado

_Debería mejorar mi velocidad al correr_

Hicimos nuestra asombrosa presentación pero por primera vez en mi vida (desde que soy el Guerrero Dragón) los bandidos no entraron en pánico, en realidad casi podría decir que nos estaban esperando, y no eran bandidos como los que haya visto antes… eran 3 grullas que se miraban más rudos que Grulla, esto casi me daba risa… y no pude evitar voltear a ver a mi amigo, el levanto ambos hombros dándome a entender que no tenía idea de quienes eran…

- bien… ¡vamos por ellos!

Las tres grullas volaron en diferentes direcciones, lo que me hizo pensar que no debí decir lo último que dije… después de todas las corridas que hice hoy no estaba de humor para una persecución, los furiosos reaccionaron mucho más rápido que yo y se dividieron en grupos… dejándome solo para que pensara en una forma de seguirles el paso, mire a mi alrededor, la verdad es que no había nada que me ayudara… pero si una carreta de dumplings.

_No Po… CONCENTRATE… los dumplings pueden esperar, panda malo, panda malo… PERO SE VEN TAN DELICIOSOS_

Ya que me había quedado solo y abandonado… ¿Por qué no? Los dumplings estaban del otro lado de la calle, así que si se preguntan ¿Por qué el panda cruzo la calle? Sabrán cual es la respuesta… pero… como mi mala suerte aún sigue conmigo, no pude dar más de tres pasos sin ser arrollado por una grulla… no sabría decir si era el que yo conocía, pero sí que al chocarse conmigo rodamos por la calle una buena distancia.

Al tiempo, después de haber quedado aturdido y luego de que todo se moviera a mí alrededor, me puse de pie y vi en todas direcciones, la grulla había parado varios metros después que yo y aún seguía aturdido en el suelo, y cerca de mi había una soga así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era acercarme a él y atarlo… cosa que intente, pero al jalar de la soga caí en una trampa y de alguna forma quede suspendido de cabeza en el aire… y luego alguien me dio varias vueltas, cuando inexplicablemente estaba de vuelta en el suelo comprendí que, otra grulla me había atado… hoy definitivamente no era mi día, pero les sonreí, nadie derrotara tan fácilmente al Guerrero Dragón… solo tengo que liberarme de la soga y…

_Vaya, esta es de las buenas, de acuerdo, tardare un poco más de lo que esperaba_

- je… ¿no se atrevieron a enfrentarme?

- uno menos, faltan cinco –no hace falta decir que me ignoro

- ¡oye, aquí estoy!

- sí, ya te vi, y por cierto, te ves bien atado de esa forma

- no te acostumbres –le sonreí mientras forcejeaba- no permaneceré así por mucho –luego escuche un grito en la distancia

- ¡ahí están!

Las dos grullas se distrajeron con el grito de Mono, viendo que venía acompañado de casi todos los furiosos, solo hacían falta Mantis y Tigresa, logre liberarme para atar a los bandidos antes de que pudieran darse cuenta… así que ya todo estaba resuelto cuando los demás llegaron.

- ¡buen trabajo Po! –me decía Grulla mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda

Con dos menos, solo teníamos que encontrar al último… y eso… debo decir, no fue nada sencillo… volaba a una velocidad tal que ninguno de nosotros pudo atraparlo, y lo peor es que parecía que para él era más un juego pues incluso se detenía a robar los puestos de joyas y… aun sujetando un saco lleno de objetos de valor se nos era difícil alcanzarlo… ya estaba por huir, sentí que nos quedaba poco tiempo antes de que desapareciera.

Yo había dejado de perseguirlo desde hacía un tiempo, me detuve en un callejón, viendo como el bandido fácilmente evadía a los furiosos que lo perseguían sobre los tejados y a Grulla… aunque me cueste admitirlo el tipo es todo un As al vuelo. Lo único que se me ocurrió de momento era esperar que pasara cerca, entonces solo tendría que saltar de mi escondite y atraparlo entre mis brazos... simple.

Pero… no salió como lo había planeado, la grulla si paso cerca de mi escondite, pero no la grulla que yo quería atrapar sino mi amigo, que por algún giro del asunto termino siendo perseguido por el bandido, logre detenerme por poco, pero cuando lo hice quede a media calle, obviamente el bandido me vio y para evitar ser atrapado comenzó a ganar altura, simplemente quería pasar sobre mi pues iba tan rápido que no podría girar bruscamente. Yo salte, haciendo el pequeño intento de atraparlo… sin darme cuenta de que… Tigresa había saltado desde un tejado, su plan también era intentar atrápalo… ella venia corriendo tan rápido que no la vi hasta que ya no había marcha atrás… colisiono conmigo como lo había hecho una grulla minutos atrás… la diferencia, fue que esta vez dolió más.

Lo primero que sentí fue un terrible dolor corporal acompañado de un dolor craneal… estaba más que aturdido… luego abrí mis ojos encontrándome con una nube de polvo, me puse de pie mientras esta se dispersaba, estaba más preocupado por Tigresa que de lo que nos había pasado. Tosí algunas veces por el polvo… y luego la vi… estaba tirada boca arriba a varios metros de mí, sin pensarlo, corrí a su lado y cuando estuve cerca me deje deslizar antes de caer arrodillado a su lado… no supe que hacer en ese momento, y tampoco supe en que momento la había recostado en mi brazo, dejándola prácticamente sentada, siendo el reposo de su espalda mi brazo… comenzó a mover ligeramente su cabeza, al igual que yo ella también había quedado aturdida, se llevó lentamente su mano a la cabeza y comenzó a sobarla… después… empezó a abrir lentamente sus bellos ojos… encontrándose con los míos… en ese momento perdí el aliento.

- Tigresa… -logre decir débilmente, casi sin aire- ¿estas bien?

No se me pudo ocurrir idea más trillada, es decir, no se me pudo ocurrir algo más original que esa pregunta… y yo en realidad no esperaba respuesta, simplemente sentí la necesidad de decirle algo… pero lo que me pareció curioso… fue que ella me seguía viendo a los ojos, como si me desconociera… temí que se hubiera golpeado muy duro la cabeza, y ahora si estaba esperando una respuesta, ahora si quería saber si se encontraba bien.

_._


	14. Dumpling

.

_Por favor… ¡Dime que estas bien!_

Ella siguió mirándome a los ojos por al menos unos segundos, no supe que decirle, tampoco que hacer ni que esperar… de momento solo me perdí en esos ojos color ámbar. Sentí… que con su mirada trataba de decirme algo… ¿o simplemente estaría pensando en algo?... debe ser solo mi imaginación. Ella sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y luego hizo un intento por levantarse, yo la ayude un poco… y cuando estuvo de pie volvió a llevarse la mano a la cabeza, entonces me di cuenta de que yo estaba sosteniendo su mano, la solté en ese instante y me aleje un paso de ella… por precaución.

_Pero… ¿en qué momento había tomado su mano?... de acuerdo, si se dio cuenta DEFINITIVAMENTE soy panda muerto._

- No, no lo estoy Po –suspire aliviado cuando escuche su respuesta, dijo mi nombre lo que quiere decir que no me desconoce- siento como si hubiera atravesado un muro y luego hubiera rodado por el suelo

- jeje, no… pero casi –le sonreí, en ese momento me relaje y mire a mi alrededor, los demás furiosos nos miraban pero los ignore como si solo estuvieran pintados en el paisaje

- ¿y que paso entonces? –mi corazón se detuvo con esa pregunta, ¿será que realmente había olvidado?

- ¿no lo recuerdas? –yo estaba completamente incrédulo y boquiabierto, necesitaba saber que era cierto, si ella realmente se había olvidado de lo que paso hoy TENIA OTRA OPORTUNIDAD, todo sería más fácil, solo tendría que decirle lo que sentía asegurándome de no cometer otro error… aunque, el que no pueda recordar el primer beso que me atreví a robarle sería algo trágico, la verdad era que no me importaba, con esta segunda oportunidad podía hacer bien las cosas, y más porque me había enseñado como debía declararme… no puedo esperar que sienta algo por mí, pero al menos ahora podía abrir mi corazón correctamente… e intentar robarle un beso que no pueda malinterpretarse… todo estaría resuelto de no ser porque…

- no estoy segura… ¿se escapó el ultimo bandido? –al parecer si recordaba todo

- no lo sé

Con esa respuesta, prefirió dirigirse con los demás viendo que el ultimo bandido fue capturado… me quede parado donde estaba por un instante, simplemente viendo cómo se alejaba y las miradas de los demás, principalmente la de Víbora que definitivamente era la clase de mirada que pone al ver una escena romántica, eso me hizo pensar... que seguramente el momento ideal para darle a tigresa una pista de que es ella la persona por la que siento algo especial, era el instante que deje pasar, puede que así haya sido, la verdad no lo sé. Mono y Mantis se ofrecieron para llevar a los bandidos ante la justicia, yo caminaba hacia los demás… debíamos devolver lo que casi se habían llevado.

Tarde varias horas en devolver una parte, espero que los demás hayan terminado antes con las suyas, pues de momento el Guerrero Dragón tiene un asunto importante que atender… su estómago… que le recuerda con fieros rugidos que no ha almorzado aun. El pobre y hambriento Guerrero busco desesperado un lugar en el que pudiera comer gratis y más que todo, en el que pudiera comer rápido, mas sin embargo, nadie en el Valle estuvo dispuesto a alimentar a este pobre panda (no sé por qué estoy narrando así).

Sé que en el restaurante de mi padre no encontrare nada "gratis" pero era mejor que nada así que fui, solo porque era mi última opción. Al llegar me encuentro con la sorpresa de que, no solo el restaurante estaba vacío (casi), sino que también estaban los furiosos… todos menos Tigresa…

_Estomago: ¡NO TE QUEDES PARADO Y BUSCA ALGO PARA COMER!... (Eso fue raro, pero bueno, no le contradigo)_

Me senté en la mesa donde estaban mis amigos, todos ordenaron sopa, pero yo pedí tofu… lo mismo que hubiera pedido Tigresa. Hablamos un rato mientras comíamos, y les pregunte a donde había ido ella, Mono me sonrió antes de decir que Shifu la busco para hablar de algo importante, ellos creían que hablaban sobre mí, fue por eso que Mono sonrió… con cierta picardía debo agregar; me felicitaron por adelantado… tal vez, demasiado adelantado.

- vamos Po, deberías estar feliz –me dijo Mantis

- sí, ella jamás había actuado tan extraño antes, definitivamente siente algo por ti –me comentaba Mono, lo único que hice fue sonreírle- y yo que pensaba que el anterior era su elegido

_No lo puedo creer, ¿en verdad siente algo por mí? Debo estar soñando… un momento… ¿el anterior?, ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?, ¿hubo alguien antes que yo?... (Lluvia de preguntas)_

- ¿ah?, ¿Qué?, ¿el anterior?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –intente guardar la calma, pero la idea de que haya estado con alguien antes me inquietaba

- sí, un sujeto alto, bien parecido, de ojos azules, era todo un caballero y un gran guerrero, llego un día al Valle –lo admito, a estas alturas estaba sedoso, perdón, quise decir Celoso

- y… ¿Qué paso?

- él estaba persiguiendo a unos bandidos que, curiosamente era justo los que nosotros terminábamos de atar… y, fue amor a primera vista –hizo burla a lo último que dijo, juntando ambas manos y llevándoselas a mejilla- él nos agradeció y luego vio a Tigresa, casi se le detiene el corazón al guerrero

- y Tigresa de pronto parecía una estatua de piedra –termino Mantis, todos comenzaron a reírse menos Víbora y yo

- … chicos… -intervino mi amiga, pero ya era tarde para frenarlos…

- recuerdo que él tropezó cuando quiso saludarla… ¡pobre, no sabía lo que le esperaba! –no me gustaba lo que oía, pero no dije nada

- ¡cierto! La maestra no tiene tiempo para las relaciones, está obsesionada con el Kung fu -no lo soporte más, me levante, solo salí del restaurante con las manos empuñadas y apretando los dientes

- no dejes que te desanimen –decía Víbora mientras me alcanzaba, yo caminaba a toda velocidad pero parecía ser lento para ella

- no puedo creer que hablen así de ella, antes no lo hacían ¿desde cuándo hacen burla de otros? –le pregunte molesto, aun caminando a mi paso "acelerado"

- desde que tu hiciste tus imitaciones del maestro Shifu… ¿lo recuerdas?... "¿Qué es ese sonido?, ¿risas? Nunca lo había escuchado"

- de acuerdo, lección aprendida, jamás lo volveré a hacer

- ¿A dónde vas Po?

- al palacio, con Tigresa, debo hacerle una confesión y corregir un error

- espera… pensé que ya lo habías solucionado

- … eh, solo digamos que…

Me detuve de pronto, casi quede ciego por el resplandor de semejante belleza y atractosividad… definitivamente se veía impecable… por un instante olvide todo mi enojo, lo admito… no esperaba encontrarme con tal sorpresa, no aquí ni ahora… se detuvo ante mí, sentí que mi corazón se saldría de su lugar… era radical… era… "el dumpling más grande del mundo", tan grande, que la carreta en la que iba perdió una llanta, no soportaba su peso… era enorme… y esplendido. Aparte mí vista solo para ver a Víbora, yo quería decirle algo sobre el inmenso dumpling, pero me detuve al ver que ella tenía la mirada baja y hacia un movimiento con la cabeza de lado a lado.

_Po… ¡REACCIONA!_

_._


	15. Instantes de Shock

.

Fue difícil, debo decir… el tener que alejarme del dumpling sin poder siquiera saludarlo (o probarlo), pero tenía un asunto mucho más importante que atender y ese era… era… em… eh… ¡ah sí! Tigresa, tengo que hablar con ella, corregir el error que cometí y hacerle una pequeña confesión… algo que se escucha tan fácil… ¿Cómo se complicó tanto?

Seguí con mi camino sin importar nada, ni siquiera me importo si Víbora me seguía o ya no… solo corrí hacia el palacio, donde se supone que esta Tigresa… y ahora que lo pienso tal vez debí preguntar a donde fueron Shifu y Tigresa antes que cualquier otra cosa. Me detuve al instante y rápidamente escanee el lugar con la mirada, Víbora ya no me estaba siguiendo

_Genial… ¡esto es estupendo!_

Mi mejor opción (y la única) era seguir hacia el palacio, así que lo hice, y cuando llegue… no encontré a nadie. Revise en todas partes, los dormitorios, la gruta del dragón, el salón de entrenamiento, la cocina (de acuerdo, tal vez soy el único que de perderse estaría en la cocina), también pase por el durazno de la sabiduría celestial… y si, parece que jamás había recorrido tanto en mi vida, pero mi objetivo estaba claro… y aunque yo estaba cansado de recorrer el palacio hasta el anochecer seguí sin vacilar hacia el salón de los héroes… donde vi algo que no esperaba. Me quede inmóvil, solo fui capaz de tragar saliva.

¿Cómo podría explicarlo? Mil ideas trataron de meterse en mi cabeza para tratar de darme algún consuelo, pues lo que estaba presenciando era algo que… simplemente no podía ser bueno. En ese momento creo que estaba a unos 30 metros de la entrada, y estaba tan ansioso por llegar, pero… súbitamente me detuve, solo no pudiendo creer lo que veía… la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe y por ella salió Tigresa visiblemente molesta, blandía sus puños como si estuviera por darle un buen golpe al maestro Shifu, que salía justo después que ella… sentí miedo. No pude escuchar lo que decían, solo podía interpretar sus gestos y su tono de voz, Tigresa hablaba (por no decir que gritaba) con mucha cólera y cierto dolor, el maestro Shifu mantenía las orejas bajas, como si estuviera decaído y sus ojos soltaban unas cuantas lágrimas, él se aferraba al bastón de Oogway con ambas manos, casi posando su cabeza sobre ellas como un hombre que recibe como golpes las palabras de su hija.

Ambos guardaron silencio.

Tigresa bajo su mirada… también soltando algunas lágrimas. Ninguno de ellos había notado mi presencia.

- se equivoca maestro –acabo con el silencio teniendo un nudo en la garganta y la voz rota, pero hablando tan claramente que pude entenderlo

- tienes razón… lo reconozco… pero hablas como si todo fuera culpa mía–trato de sonar sereno, pero era obvio que sus palabras le causaban un profundo dolor- _¡yo no tenía idea y no había forma de adivinarlo!_

- pero ahora que lo sabe… ¿Qué hará? –el maestro suspiro antes de responderle

- eso lo sabes bien

- dentro de una semana, al medio día –bajo su mirada, rendida

- Tigresa… en verdad lo siento

- no se esfuerce… ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto –sentencio, con una cólera contenida que se podía sentir hasta donde yo estaba

Ella se fue corriendo a cuatro patas antes de que Shifu pudiera decir algo. Yo quise hacer algo, moverme para empezar, pero no salía de la impresión y tenía demasiadas dudas en la cabeza; de momento solo podía quedarme parado donde estaba viendo como el maestro seguía a Tigresa con la mirada, parecía cuestionar sus propias palabras. Luego noto mi presencia, mantuvo sus ojos llorosos en mi por un instante… jamás lo había visto tan destrozado, y luego simplemente… me sonrió. Yo hubiera querido hacerle muchas preguntas, pero así como estaba, preferí ir a buscar a Tigresa (de nuevo).

Regrese al salón de entrenamiento imaginando que probablemente ella querría desahogarse golpeado algo y… LOTERIA… ella NO estaba aquí, me rasque la cabeza un tanto molesto y frustrado… ¿Cómo puedo querer ser su novio si todavía no la conozco bien?... me acerque al primer poste que vi y golpee mi cabeza en este

_Está bien, muy bien… esperare a mañana para hablar con ella_

Camine cabizbajo hasta la salida, antes de salir por la puerta me voltee para ver hacia atrás, no estoy seguro porque, solo que lo hice… el salón de entrenamiento vacío era algo que no veo seguido.

- por favor no te vayas aun –escuche, al principio creí que era solo mi imaginación pues ya sabía que no había nadie; volví mi vista hacia enfrente- Po… por favor –la misma voz dos veces, comencé a tener el presentimiento de que esta persona si estaba aquí

- ¿Tigresa? –me gire lentamente para ver que ella simplemente salía de entre una sombra (nota: revisar más detenidamente la próxima vez). Entonces note lo mal que estaba, jamás había visto tanta tristeza reflejada en sus ojos- ¿estás bien? -Obviamente yo sabía que ella no estaba bien, pero necesitaba que me lo dijera por si misma… y así lo hizo, no con palabras, pero si con un movimiento de cabeza, automáticamente corrí hacia donde estaba, deteniéndome a 3 pasos de ella- ¿Qué paso? –no me había fijado antes, pero los ojos de Tigresa tienen un brillo particularmente encantador en la oscuridad, la poca luz que iluminaba el salón era de la luna, a través de un tragaluz en el techo… y le daba a la noche un cierto toque mágico.

_No de nuevo, este no es momento… ¡CONCENTRATE PANDA!_

- no es nada grave, perdón… no quise molestarte –evito mirarme a los ojos, parece que su orgullo hizo que se arrepintiera de pedir que me quedara

- Tigresa… ambos sabemos que no llorarías por algo que no fuera importante –le hice saber por mi tono comprensivo de voz que yo no me iría hasta saber que la tiene así. Ella suspiro, no sabía que decir- ¿es por el sueño de los rábanos o… por algo más?

- ¿Quién te dijo del sueño?

- el maestro Shifu –le sorprendió bastante mi respuesta

- ¿sabes lo que pasara si alguien más tiene el mismo sueño? –volvió a evadir mi mirada, preguntando lo último con tristeza

- sí, lo se

- para evitar que suceda… el maestro Shifu quiere que… -se detuvo de pronto, apretando los puños y cerrando con fuerza sus bellos ojos, le estaba costando decirlo

- está bien… no tienes que decirlo… bueno, no precisamente ahora –una pequeña sonrisa se mostró con cautela en ese bonito rostro, combinando de maravilla con esa preciosa mirada

_Alerta de baba en 5, 4, 3, 2… REACCIONA_

- de acuerdo –respondió simplemente

- escucha… sobre el sueño… tengo una confesión que hacerte, y… creo que no te va a gustar

- ¿de qué hablas?

Guarde silencio por unos instantes, no estaba seguro de porque estaba a punto de hacerle esta confesión tan importante sin saber primero lo que pasaría conmigo, sin saber cuál era el plan del maestro, pero supongo que es algo que se sabría tarde o temprano, solo espero que cuando lo diga me puedan explicar ese plan o… no lo sé.

- veras… yo también soñé que encontraba a mis padres en un bosque de bambú y que me habían remplazado por un rábano

- ¿lo dices en serio?

- sí, muy en serio

La mirada de Tigresa cambio de pronto, no supe cómo interpretarlo pero se había vuelto sombría, como cuando tiene a un enemigo en frente que en verdad quiere combatir, me pregunte si me haría daño. Tigresa acabo con los tres pasos que nos separaban mostrando sus garras al dar el primer paso… yo solo cerré mis ojos.

… _¿llego mi hora?_

_._


	16. ¿otro error?

**Nota de la autora: no se dejen engañar, nada será lo que aparenta y aún quedan cosas por explicar xD. Podrá faltar algo de humor eso si… pero, ya que, espero que lo disfruten.**

.

Inhale profundo, preguntándome por un segundo si habría sopa de fideos en el cielo… o dumplings. Sentí una deliciosa fragancia que no sabría describir, pero obviamente era de Tigresa, no mentiré diciendo que era lo mejor que he olido en mi vida, porque sinceramente… huele como a guerrero luego de haber entrenado todo el día… pero aun así… era un aroma delicioso y fresco. No me falla la nariz, estoy seguro de eso.

- maestro… ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? –pregunto Tigresa, en su voz había tanta furia que por un momento si me sentí a morir

Abrí los ojos en ese instante, sin que me hubiera dado cuenta ella estaba a mis espaldas, y frente suyo estaba Shifu… aun dolido, justo bajo el marco de la puerta como un pobre hombre que viene a dar malas noticias. En ese momento no supe que pensar, pero me quedaba bastante en claro que debía tratar de tranquilizar un poco a Tigresa, así que me di media vuelta y puse mi mano sobre su hombro tan tímidamente que vibraba como si fuera a tocar algo mortal… aunque puede que con su furia a ese nivel… si podía ser mortal en potencia.

- Tigresa… -quise decir algo relajante, pero no sabría cómo tranquilizarla si no sabía que era lo que provocaba su furia para empezar- … eh… que… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- nada… es solo –suspiro, ya era obvio que ellos estaban hablando de un tema complicado y delicado, así que supongo que buscaba las palabras correctas para explicármelo (espero)- es algo entre el maestro Shifu y yo… si no te importa… -seguramente quería sacarme del lugar, pero fue interrumpida antes de poder decirlo

- contigo ya hable Tigresa… ahora es con Po con quien debo discutir algo importante

- maestro –decía ella apretando nuevamente sus puños, dolida- no es correcto… usted lo sabe tan bien como yo

- Tigresa… ya habíamos hablado de esto

- ¡Pero no lo acepto!

- eh… -tuve la osadía de interrumpir la conversación, aunque cuando obtuve su atención me sentí presionado. Comencé a jugar con mis manos, estaba nervioso- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –repetí mi pregunta, ambos cambiaron sus miradas hacia mí de intriga a confusión, entonces sentí que Tigresa quería sacarme con una patada del lugar, y que Shifu quería encontrar una forma de dar explicaciones

- veras Guerrero Dragón –un escalofrió me recorrió de pies a cabeza, raras veces el maestro se refiere a mí por mi título, eso significaban que hablaba en serio, y lo que trataba de decirme eran definitivamente malas noticias- en una semana… -Tigresa apretó tanto sus puños que en verdad parecía tener las intenciones de golpear a alguien, el maestro lo noto, y se le haca cada vez más difícil decir unas palabras tan sencillas (supongo), finalmente la maestra no soporto más y salió, ella simplemente se fue del lugar. Shifu bajo su mirada, rompiéndome el corazón con las siguientes palabras- Tigresa se va del palacio, no volverá, y nadie debe ir con ella

- pero… ¿Por qué? –pregunte en shock, mi mente estaba en blanco, si ella se iba… nada sería igual

- … para salvarle la vida Po

- no lo entiendo

- escucha… apenas hace tres días alguien con un cargo importante mando un mensaje al palacio, pedía que uno de los cinco fuera su escolta, una compañía y protección para los interminables viajes que debe hacer. En un principio quise mandar una respuesta aclarando que ninguno de mis estudiantes estaba dispuesto, ya que… son casi una familia y no quería separarlos… pero… cuando Tigresa me contó que había tenido ese sueño otra vez… tuve que reconsiderarlo basándome en la visión que predecía la flecha en el corazón, aunque no lo creas es muy preciso, si Tigresa no se queda mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar estará bien; ambos lo discutimos como te darás cuenta y aunque creo firmemente que es la decisión correcta, ella es quien decide… y la única razón por la que está molesta conmigo… es… bueno… una larga historia; pero tiene que ver contigo. Yo en tu lugar iría tras de ella en este instante, ambos tienen algo de qué hablar –termino finalmente. Yo me quede en una especie de trance, tuve que darme un tiempo para entender lo que decía

_¿Qué piensa que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo?, ¿dando una vuelta turística por TODO EL PALACIO solo por capricho? __**ESO NI DE CHISTE**__… momento… ¿TIGRESA SE VA?_

- espere, ¿Qué quiere decir?

- yo ya dije suficiente… ahora ve, alcánzala –no entendí lo que decía, yo estaba completamente confundido, no sabía qué hacer, en ese momento quería ir con Tigresa, pero tenía tantas dudas en mi cabeza que permanecí parado donde estaba por un tiempo, si lo pensaba bien, Tigresa no se encontraba en posición de tener una charla "pacifica" conmigo- sé que será difícil, pero es mejor si vas con ella ahora… después de todo, le queda menos de una semana en el palacio

- ¿quiere decir… que Tigresa acepto marcharse? –no estoy seguro de por qué, pero cuando pregunte un par de lágrimas quisieron salir

- así es… solo hay una cosa que le molesta, pero cuando hables con ella y lo resuelvan… bueno… -se quedó sin palabras

- está bien, no entiendo porque Tigresa está molesta con usted, ni porque dijo que no aceptaba esta idea si piensa ir, tampoco entiendo que tendría que hablar con ella, ni como el que alguien sueñe con rábanos lo pone en peligro mortal… y ahora que lo pienso no entiendo nada –me deje caer sentado sobre el suelo, para mi nada de esto tenía sentido

- es natural que no lo entiendas, fue hace tantos años que yo casi lo había olvidado… cuando todo era diferente y estaba el maestro Oogway… eso fue unos cinco años antes de que Tai Lung escapara de prisión… y bueno, por alguna razón yo fui a ver cómo le iba a Tigresa con una lección que mi maestro quería enseñarle… yo estaba tan contento ese día porque –su voz comenzó a sonar raro, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta, casi como si se le estuviera rompiendo la voz- Y Tigresa… ella estaba, hablando con Oogway… y le hizo una confesión… dijo que… -a ese punto quería llorar, no me estaba contando nada pero escucharlo con la voz rota era desgarrador para mí- _¡yo no tenía idea! Y tampoco había forma de que lo supiera… de adivinar que ella… que ella _–y cayo de rodillas al suelo

- está bien maestro, no hace falta que lo diga, hablare con Tigresa

_Pero me pregunto que habrá de cenar hoy… solo espero que no sea el tofu de Mantis… ugh… ya se me quito el apetito._

- lo más gracioso de todo… es pensar que todo esto fue causado por un simple error -menciono

_._


	17. Eres tú, Tigresa

**Nota de la autora: finalmente… ¡Finalmente! El momento que todos habíamos esperado… o al menos en parte XD**

.

_Analizando… analizando… ¿habré escuchado mal? AUN NO ENCUENTRO SENTIDO A NADA_

- ¿por un error? –pregunte

- así es… algo tan pequeño y minúsculo como una palabra puede cambiar gravemente la idea que se intenta compartir

- eh… no entendí… nada

- no importa, es solo… una vieja anécdota –dijo a medida que me daba la espalda

- ¿sobre qué?

- sobre un joven maestro que… se enamoró de una de sus compañeras y por estar nervioso, accidentalmente dijo que pensaba todo el día en una persona… que no era ella –deja vu

- eso no me dice nada, y en todo caso… ¿Por qué me cuenta esto?

- porque aunque sea difícil de creer Po, tu y yo nos parecemos en muchas formas… -por alguna razón, estaba comenzando a asustarme con sus palabras- quisiera decirte algo serio

- eh… está bien

- Tigresa me hablo de algunas cosas –no sé por qué, pero cada vez conseguía ponerme AUN MAS NERVIOSO DE LO QUE YA ESTABA- se lo que paso esta mañana –y con esas palabras, mi mundo se vino abajo, sentí que por un momento se detenía mi corazón, me falto el aire, el tiempo se detuvo, no supe que responder- Po, déjame decirte que le rompiste el corazón

- … ¿ah?

- es obvio para todos menos para Tigresa que tu sientes algo por ella, pero decirle que piensas en otra y luego besarla… no tiene perdón. Es por eso, que debes hablar con ella de inmediato

- ¿lo que intenta decir es… que Tigresa también sentía algo… por mí?

- si mi intuición es correcta, cometiste el mismo error que yo hace años, no permitas que eso lo arruine, ve con ella, ahora que aun tienes tiempo

_¿Puedo tomar esa respuesta como un "si"? El que me responda sin responder… está comenzando a molestarme_

- no se equivoca, y así lo hare maestro… gracias –me incline en señal de respeto aprovechando un instante en que se giró para verme de reojo, luego salí fingiendo que buscaba a Tigresa, pero lo que en verdad hacia era dirigirme a la cocina, quería cenar algo y meditar mejor las cosas, después de todo, recién me entero de que Tigresa sentía algo por mí y solo se quedara una semana más en el palacio. Una parte de mi quería que dejara de correr para sentarme a llorar… no lo hice, solo me detuve a ver las estrellas en el cielo- ¿Por qué Tigresa?, ¿Por qué tú? –Susurre al viento, que con una suave y confortante brisa me recordaba el abrazo que ella me dio una vez en Gogmen- entonces… ¿todo terminara aquí?, ¿de esta forma? –Lagrimas brotaron sin encontrar oposición, no lo soportaba más, ella en verdad desaparecería de mi vida, en ese momento me deje caer de rodillas al suelo, baje la mirada de modo que las lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer la tierra; apretaba mis dientes y mis puños. No había algo que yo pudiera hacer.

En ese momento me puse de pie, y corrí sin dirección, no podía quedarme donde estaba, corría el riesgo de que alguien me encontrara, y no es que eso tenga algo de malo, es solo que resultaría incomodo… pues sería la primera vez que me vieran así. No sé por qué, pero en ese momento se me ocurrió pensar que tal vez era así como se sentía Tigresa, esta misma mañana cuando me equivoque, puede que ella también necesitara alejarse de los demás porque pensaba que me había perdido… así como ahora yo a ella. Mi cabeza está llena de ideas y pensamientos confusos

Me detuve llegando a un área con árboles un tanto particulares, eran más gruesos y altos que los que solía ver. Por alguna razón, sentí algo reconfortante, llámenme loco si así lo quieren pero… era como si esos árboles hubieran presenciado muchas tristezas y transmitieran cierta compasión, como si fuesen viejos amigos… me acerque a uno, había una marca de puño grabado en su corteza, pase mi mano sobre esta marca, supe de inmediato que el tronco era mucho más resistente y duro de lo normal, se sentía su firmeza… no cualquiera podría dejar una marca así… tuvo que ser Tigresa, estos deben ser los árboles que usaba para entrenarse y no sentir nada.

_No puedo creer que en verdad te marcharas, siento que apenas me diste tiempo para enamórame. Apareciste cuando más te necesite, y ahora que eres indispensable para mi… solo te iras. No tuve el tiempo para conocerte bien, y no fue necesario para llegar a quererte tanto. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, tan solo desearía, que supieras lo que siento por ti antes de tener que decir adiós._

- te extrañare Tigresa –dije en un susurro, mientras acariciaba la marca en la corteza del árbol

- y yo a ti Po

Esa voz era inconfundible, no supe en que momento había sido, pero de pronto Tigresa apareció a mi lado, por reflejo me gire para verla, revelando en ese momento mis ojos llorosos… y ella… ella era definitivamente más fuerte en todo sentido… pero al igual que yo, había llorado. Me acerque unos pasos a ella y abrí mi boca para jalar un poco de aire, quería decir algo pero no sabía que podría decirse en un momento como este.

- Tigresa… ¿tú… lo dices en serio?

- sí, ¿Por qué habría de mentirte?

Hubo silencio después de su pregunta, no era porque no supera que responder, sino porque hacerlo era innecesario.

- claro… yo… solo no sabía que decir

- en ese caso, ya somos dos –me respondió con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa. Yo le devolví una a cambio

Nuevamente, nos quedamos en silencio, no podía dejar de verla a los ojos ni pensar cómo explicarle el error… seguido del beso. Debo admitir que estaba emocionado en ese momento, por fin la suerte había vuelto a mí y me encontré con Tigresa aun si no la estaba buscando; pero antes que nada la confesión de Shifu, la verdad me sorprende que antepusiera la felicidad de su hija al sentido sobreprotector que suelen tener los padres… ¿o será que él no lo tiene? De todas formas, el hecho de que hubiera cometido el mismo error que yo hace años… me da escalofríos…

_Bien, es momento de dejar los pensamientos por un lado y decir algo… suerte, no me dejes ahora._

- ¿sabes? Te he estado buscando toda la tarde, quería decirte que… escuchaste mal –le dije

- ¿de qué hablas?

- cuando estábamos en la cocina, cuando me pediste el nombre de esa persona especial en la que no puedo dejar de pensar… me escuchaste mal… no es _"Estu"_

- entonces… ¿Cuál es?

- yo… en ese momento no te di un nombre… solo dije que… _"eres tú"… Tigresa, todo este tiempo he tratado de decirte que… no he podido dejar de pensar en ti_

… Cerré mis ojos, y espere una respuesta…

_._


	18. ¿Comprendo?

.

_3… 2… 1… ¿paso algo? Parece que no_

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, con desconfianza, y con lo que me encontré fue… a Tigresa viendo en dirección al suelo mientras sonreía irónicamente, me quede callado, solo esperando a que dijera algo. Francamente esperaba que se marchara o me gritara algo… no que simplemente se quedaría parada donde estaba, pensando en algo que le hacía mostrar una sonrisa de ironía. No había expresión alguna en mi rostro… ¿debía haberla? Simplemente estoy atrapado en pensamientos, tengo muchas dudas en mente. Repentinamente, la sonrisa de Tigresa se borró, coloco sus manos en su cadera y dirigió su vista directamente a mis ojos; en ese momento me sentí como una presa, quería salir corriendo, pero no me podía mover porque el miedo me había paralizado por completo.

- eso… quiere decir que esta mañana, cometiste un error –volvió su sonrisa irónica- al maestro Shifu le paso igual hace años

- sí, me lo dijo –ya me comenzaba a impacientar, yo ahora estaba jugando con mis manos, DESESPERADO aunque trataba de disimularlo, casi podría decir que estaba por caer

- yo, no sé qué decir

- no es necesario que digas algo, yo… solo quería decirte que –trague saliva- tú me gustas Tigresa, en verdad que sí, he querido decírtelo desde hace bastante tiempo… es solo que, no sabía que palabras podría usar para expresar esto que siento por dentro –señale mi corazón- que me quema como una llama, me llena de vida... y me lleva por un mundo de fantasías en el que estas tu… Tigresa, yo no puedo sacarte de mi mente, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… eres… lo mejor que le pudo pasar a este panda –avance unos pasos- … y tan solo quiero que lo supieras, que… yo te quiero. –Tome su mano suavemente, cosa que podría considerarse un error fatal, pero no me importo

La expresión que ella tenía hace unos momentos cambio a una de incredulidad.

- comprendo –dijo, haciéndome soltar su mano

_¿Comprendo?, ¿QUÉ CLASE DE RESPUESTA ES ESA? ME PARTI EL ALMA PARA DECIR ESAS PALABRAS, y… ¿solo me dice que comprende?, ¿es una broma? Ok, supongo que ahora tengo que decir algo… ¿no?_

- eh… bueno… yo… me preguntaba si… este… si tu… -y ya no supe como continuar, solo guarde silencio, esperando que ella adivinara lo quería preguntarle. Tigresa suspiro antes de decir…

- lo siento Po, yo no…

- ¡CORRAN! –Interrumpió Grulla, volando directamente hacia nosotros seguido por un insecto que sostenía un pedazo de su tofu; el ave paso volando entre nosotros, la corriente de aire basto para tirarme al suelo- EL LOCO DEL TOFU QUIERE HACERNOS COMER… esa… cosa

- ¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?

- "el… LOCO DEL TOFU" –respondió mostrándole la lengua, nunca había visto a Grulla y Mantis divirtiéndose tanto… ni de esa forma

- ¡oigan tortolos! –Nos gritó Mantis- el maestro Shifu nos envió a buscarlos, dice que tiene un anuncio importante que darnos y los quiere presentes en el comedor AHORA -y se echó a correr

_¿En verdad tengo que ir? Es muy probable que nos quiera decir que Tigresa se va del pal… momento, yo tenía que hablar con ella de algo… ¿sobre qué?_

- ¡no llegaras antes que yo! –Dijo Grulla dispuesto a tomar un atajo a la cocina, pero no sin antes detenerse a darnos una advertencia- por cierto… EL TOFU TIENE EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS

- ahora estoy más convencida de no probarlo –comento mientras me ofrecía la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie, y por supuesto que la acepte, había caído de espaldas a un agujero y no podía salir, y si… esa situación era humillante, parecía una tortuga moviendo mis brazos y piernas para tratar de salir… sin conseguirlo.

- Tigresa… el maestro dijo que yo tenía que hablar contigo sobre algo, pero no me dijo de que era –le dije cuando ya estuve de pie

- ¿en verdad? –me miraba confundida, al parecer el maestro quería que yo adivinara lo que debía decirle… se nota que todavía no me conoce bien, mi mente no fue hecha para resolver acertijos y pensaba que eso era algo que todos sabían de mas- ¿y sobre qué crees que sea?

- eh… francamente no lo había pensado, creí que tú lo sabrías jeje

- se nota que aún no conoces al maestro… todo el mundo sabe que habla con acertijos, me extraña que tu no

_Ironía, dulce… dulce ironía_

- entonces, supongo que lo pensare de camino al comedor –justo en el momento en que estaba por dar el primer paso mi estómago rugió, recordándome que no había cenado aun- jeje

- clásico –susurro, tratando de ocultar una pequeña pero bonita sonrisa, en ese instante desentendí absolutamente todo. Mi vista se quedó en ella sin que me diera cuenta, y supongo que se sintió incomoda ya que...- tienes razón, será mejor que los alcancemos –se fue corriendo a cuatro patas

_¿CUANTO SE HAN COMPLICADO LAS COSAS?_

Camine hacia el comedor sin ánimos, con la mente en blanco, no sabía que pensar, le había expresado mis sentimientos a Tigresa pero… ¿eso fue todo?, ¿un "comprendo"?, ¿ahí se termina todo? No estoy seguro de que fuera la respuesta completa, tal vez iba a decir algo más y yo la interrumpí… de alguna forma, no hay forma de estar seguro pero creo que prefiero darme vanas esperanzas a quedarme con nada.

Cuando llegue lo primero que vi fue el sombrero de Grulla, luego él se quitó y un objeto volador no identificado me dio directo en la cara. Abrí mis ojos, todo me daba vueltas, no tarde en descubrir que estaba tirado en el suelo, los platos volaban en todas direcciones, a mi izquierda estaba Shifu tratando de calmar a sus estudiantes… pero sus palabras no las escuchaba nadie más que yo; volví la vista hacia enfrente para encontrarme con una mano naranja… y luego… con unos preciosos ojos color ámbar, que por cierto, se veían cansados por tanto alboroto; acepte su ayuda, seguidamente le di las gracias. La maestra Tigresa, ya cansada, rugió a toda potencia, todos guardaron silencio al instante y se quedaron en la posición en que estaban: Mono sujetando a Mantis contra la mesa y a punto de darle un buen golpe, el pobre insecto tenia bien cerrados sus ojos pero aun sostenía un pedazo de su tofu, el puño de Mono era sujetado por Víbora, que de alguna forma había terminado con un nudo en la cola, y así sujetaba sin quererlo la mano de Mono, el cuello de la serpiente era apretado por Grulla que intentaba liberarla de la forma más trillada que puede haber (solo jalando su cabeza). Estaban ellos, cubiertos por lo que creo, era la cena… que desperdicio.

- SOY INOCENTE –grito Mantis, rompiendo el silencio- YA SUELTAME, me rindo, tu ganas… solo suéltame

- eh… ¿Por qué estaban peleando? –Me atreví a preguntar

- por nada, será mejor que lo olvidemos –me respondió Shifu- lo importante aquí es… como "ahora" ya todos saben, que Tigresa se va del palacio

- y como solo estaré una semana –continuó ella- pasare un día con cada uno antes de…

- YO PRIMERO –Pidió Víbora

- aquí vamos de nuevo –dijo Shifu en lo que pareció un suspiro, tratando de relajarse

_._


	19. Plan C

**Nota de la autora: me está tomando tiempo, lo sé… es solo que realmente me está costando terminar esta historia, supongo que una parte de mí no quiere que acabe aun. Pero como toda historia esta tiene un final, y yo solo soy el medio a través del cual este fic es expresado (por ridículo que pueda sonar). Agradezco a todas las personas que siguen esta historia, si… me refiero a ti, gracias de todo corazón.**

.

No pude cenar esa noche, y no porque la cena había terminado pintando las paredes… sino… porque Tigresa se marchaba y porque… a mí me tocó el último turno, lo que quiere decir que quizás no la veré en seis días. Pero si lo pienso bien, esta es una gran oportunidad, me da el tiempo para planear el mejor y (probablemente) su último día en el Valle. Tampoco pude dormir esa noche.

Después de lo que fue un día ridículamente largo el tiempo se fue volando.

Dos días después de que se diera la noticia, cuando solo me encontraba caminando sin rumbo, mirando el cielo resplandeciendo con el brillo de las estrellas, vi una silueta negra sobre el techo de los dormitorios… era definitivamente Tigresa. De inmediato pensé en hacerle compañía y corrí hacia donde estaba, pero llegue a tropezarme con un obstáculo... que era simplemente... ¿Cómo subir al techo?

Intente lo primero que se me vino a la mente, que fue saltar e intentar sujetarme de la orilla... pero... como resultado solo obtuve una suave caída sobre una piedra acolchonada (lo digo con sarcasmo, aunque tal vez no hacía falta aclararlo) ¡ni siquiera me dolió la caída! Solo sentí que se me rompió la cadera pero no fue nada grabe. Escuche una pequeña risita luego de que me quejara de dolor, alce mi vista y unos segundos después vi que Tigresa asomaba su cabeza

- ¿necesitas ayuda? -pregunto sabiendo que la respuesta era obvia

- no gracias, soy el Guerrero Dragón, puedo hacerlo solo -mi orgullo hablando. Volví a intentarlo unas tres veces... ¿y para que decirlo? No conseguí subir… y mi retaguardia lo sabía mejor que nadie- eh… este… ¿Tigresa?

- ¿si, Po?

- ¿me ayudarías? –pregunte tan inocentemente que no pudo resistirse a decir que…

- pensé que el Guerrero Dragón no necesitaba mi ayuda

- am… bueno… es que… eh…

- está bien

Me había dicho mostrando una sonrisa amable, algo no muy común en ella, y debo decir… que el brillo de las estrellas detrás de su encantadora sonrisa me dejo completamente atontado, sin lugar a dudas, una sonrisa de Tigresa es una sonrisa de Tigresa, no hay alguna otra que siguiera se compare. Para cuando Salí de mi estado de "ausente mental" Tigresa había bajado y estaba parada a mi izquierda, esperando a que yo reaccionara, no sé si lo habrá notado, pero frecuentemente me quedo embobado por su persona; se cruzó de brazos y me miro con ternura durante una milésima de segundo, antes de poner su cara seria de siempre

- ¿listo? -me pregunto

- S… si

Me sujetó de la barriga y con un movimiento simple me lanzo hacia arriba como si fuera un oso gigante de peluche, luego salto con gracia y subió sin problemas en lo que yo batallaba para no resbalarme y ponerme de pie, para cuando lo conseguí ella ya se encontraba sentada frente a mí, intentando descubrir por qué me había tomado tantas molestias

- Tigresa… ¿te molesta… si te hago compañía por un rato? –francamente no se me ocurrió nada mejor que decir. Ella solo se rio

- Claro que me molesta Po –sentí que me atacaba con su tono de vos, tan severo como cuando se enoja. Si yo tenía una sonrisa, seguro se desvaneció en ese momento- solo bromeo, claro que puedes quedarte -volvió a decir amable

_¡Oh… cuanto la odio! Por un segundo creí que… olvídenlo. Ella es buena actriz después de todo… ¿o seré muy crédulo?_

Me senté a su lado, dejando un espacio de por medio, porque ella… después de todo sigue siendo mi amiga y nada más, debo decir que no sabía cómo comportarme en su presencia, todo este asunto me confundía… ¿debía enterrar mis sentimientos por ella? No…

Ella estaba viendo el cielo, profundamente sumida en sus pensamientos… y yo perdido en su mirada soñadora. Ya no escuchaba ni mis pensamientos:

_¡Oh no! De ninguna manera, no el Plan C, no es el momento Po._

- Tigresa…

- ¿si?

- ¿te he dicho alguna vez… que tus ojos son lo más bello que he visto? –ya puedo ir cavando mi tumba

- eh… no, no lo habías hecho –obviamente no esperaba oír eso- y… ¿gracias?

- y no solo eso… tienes una sonrisa encantadora que atonta al más inteligente, y de seguro las estrellas envidian el resplandor de tu presencia, que fácilmente opaca a las demás personas. Nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo Tigresa, pero ahora que te vas pronto… -me encontré con su mirada por un momento, a este punto ya tenía toda su atención, así que no había marcha atrás- este… Tigresa, veras… yo… -me puse nervioso- quisiera decirte que eres bellísima, tanto por dentro como por fuera, tu personalidad cautiva y enamora a cualquiera, y no soy la excepción; Tigresa desde que te vi por primera vez sabía que daría todo por estar a tu lado, porque yo en verdad te quiero y,

- no te confundas Po, somos amigos, y lo único que sientes por mí es admiración y respeto –me interrumpió, y volvió a mirar el cielo

- no Tigresa, yo sé bien lo que siento

- … comprendo… pero… ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

- eh… buena pregunta… no lo sé

- eso pensé –dijo casi en un suspiro, bajando la mirada

- am… eh… y… ¿entonces somos solo amigos? –pregunte jugando con mis manos, quería saber si yo tenía alguna posibilidad de ser algo más que tan solo un amigo- o… ¿aun somos amigos?

No me respondió, supongo que solo prefirió ignorar el tema, y yo ya no sabía que más podía decir, no se me ocurría nada, pero no quería dejar las cosas así. Volví a mirar el cielo… buscando inspiración.

- ¿alguna vez fuimos amigos? –me pregunto

- eh… yo… creo que si

- ¿estás seguro?

- s… no entiendo por qué preguntas esto

- porque realmente nunca nos tratamos como amigos, solo como compañeros

- ¿te sientes bien? –Sonó fuera de lugar mi pregunta, pero me parecía extraño que hablara de esta forma

- sí, solo estoy un poco más reflexiva de lo normal

- Oh, ¿en serio? No me di cuenta –bromeé. Se rio un poco y luego su mirada se tornó depresiva

- los echare de menos –dijo

- ten por seguro que nosotros también… principalmente cierto panda amante de los dumplings y el Kung fu –conseguí que me sonriera

- si… y yo te extrañare más que a nadie –dijo dándome un abrazo, yo me sorprendí, pero se lo devolví con todo el cariño del mundo- prometo que vendré a visitarlos cuando sea posible –me dijo al oído con voz rota, casi llorando en mi hombro; yo no pude contener las lágrimas y como consecuencia termine humedeciendo su hombro

- oh Tigresa, ¿en verdad te tienes que ir?, ¿no hay otra solución? –mi voz no ocultaba el llanto ni el dolor

- no la hay Po… lo siento, yo también quisiera que hubiera otra salida, pero así las cosas deben ser

- quiero ir contigo –pedí o suplique

- no Po, tú debes quedarte aquí y convertirte en todo un Guerrero Dragón… sé que lo harás bien… "amigo" –luego aparto el abrazo, aun dejando sus manos sobre mis hombros, entonces pude ver lo enrojecidos que estaban sus ojos, supongo que ella pudo ver lo mismo en mis ojos- pero ahora debes descansar –me sonrió

No supe que responder, y tampoco quería hacerlo, yo no quería solo desearle feliz noche e irme, quería quedarme con ella por todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Y de pronto, Tigresa se me acercaba, no hace falta decir que mi corazón se aceleraba por cada milímetro que se fue restando de la distancia entre nosotros… para luego terminar con un dulce beso en la mejilla

- ve, descansa, que Shifu no tendrá piedad de ti mañana –dijo

- yo, eh, am… - tartamudee- ¡lo hare! Bue… buenas noches Tigresa, de… descansa bien tú también –decía nervioso mientras caminaba hacia la orilla

Por alguna razón (muy obvia en realidad) había perdido mi "sentido de orientación" (creo), por lo que no visualice la orilla del techo y sencillamente me caí. Tampoco pude dormir esa noche.

Los días siguientes pasaron rápido, tan rápido que no encontraba tiempo para planificar ni lo que prepararía para comer (algo muy serio). Durante estos días ya no encontraba a Tigresa ni en las mañanas, salían temprano para aprovechar al máximo el poco tiempo que quedaba, y yo… como siempre, me pasaba el tiempo "entrenando", aunque en realidad solo podía pensar en ella y en cómo debía ser su último día aquí… conmigo. A menudo iba al árbol de nombre largo para pensar, desde ahí se puede ver el Valle lo que me ayudaba a visualizar un recorrido, pero no me pude dar tiempo suficiente para que las ideas llegaran a mí. No encontraba inspiración y, por primera vez… sentí… que mi corazón se dividía en dos… creo que es porque estoy comenzando a extrañarla.

_._


	20. El Día: parte 1

**Nota de la autora: me temo que ciertas circunstancias me impiden escribir como me gustaría, ¡me falta tiempo! (Tic en el ojo), y bien… este NO ES el capítulo completo (suspiro) pero en vista de que no estaré por un tiempo, decidí que actualizaría lo que tenía, ¡qué va!**

.

_Hoy es el día. ¡Finalmente es el momento! Ok, no precisamente ahora, pero lo será en un rato, ¡Ah, ni siquiera pude dormir! Se supone que debería estar dormido desde… (contando con los dedos)… 4 o 5 horas PERO NO PUDE, estoy tan desesperado que no sé qué hacer… solo espero que todo salga bien, el clima ha sido agradable estos días, los bandidos no han vuelto a atacar el Valle y yo no he provocado desastre alguno así que… todo tendría que salir bien... ¿cierto?_

Ya no pude soportar más estar en mi cama así que me levante y salí de los dormitorios, el cielo estaba cambiando de color negro a un tono más azulado, lo que quiere decir que en una o dos horas saldrá el sol. Caminaba en círculos, estaba ansioso y nervioso, lo único que pedía era que lo poco que pude planear saliera bien NECESITO ALGO DE SUERTE y tranquilizarme… NECESITO RELAJARME PARA NO ENTRAR EN PANICO Y ARRUINARLO TODO… otra vez… Mm… tengo hambre.

_CONCENTRATE PO, DEBES CONTROLARTE_

Me detuve por un segundo, cerré mis ojos y respire lentamente… ESO NO FUNCIONO… así que opte por otra opción que seguramente no funcionaría y me di una bofetada que, en efecto sacudió mis pensamientos y me ayudo a reaccionar… suspire, y para entonces ya había recuperado algo de compostura cuando…

- ¿estás listo Po? -ella apareció detrás de mí… y no pude evitar gritar como una niña asustada

- s, SI… yo estoy bien ¿Y TU?

- eh… yo, también estoy bien supongo –avanzo unos pasos hasta estar a mi lado- entonces… ¿tienes algún plan para hoy?

- CLARO QUE TENGO UN PLAN, Tigresa es tu último día en el Valle, debe ser especial –le sonreí- … prometo que será inolvidable, espero que tengas un diario porque… -comencé a jugar con mis manos- … no quisiera que lo olvides… ni que me olvides –me miro con ternura- porque yo no te olvidare

- ya te dije Po… yo no podría olvidarte mi esponjoso amigo –volvió a abrazarme, esta vez, apretándome más fuerte que antes

- OYE ¿POR QUÉ A MI NO ME ABRAZASTE? –Grito la recién levantada Víbora con una expresión que decía "tengo sueño" mientras fruncía el ceño. Tigresa y yo intercambiamos miradas.

- corre –me dijo, y la seguí sin dudarlo

Corrimos hasta estar cerca de las interminables gradas del palacio, y nos detuvimos únicamente porque yo me quede sin aliento; mire hacia atrás para estar seguro de que no nos seguía, y así era… ¡Menos mal! Eso significa que me puedo tirar al suelo y descansar unos momentos… aunque… eso sería desperdiciar el tiempo.

- Bien… suficiente ejercicio por un día –dije. Ella solo me sonrió

Es verdad, esa sonrisa hizo que los días de espera valieran la pena.

Un tiempo después estábamos en el Valle siendo inmediatamente el centro ABSOLUTO de atención, no sé porque, pero por alguna razón todos nos miraban "disimuladamente" como si esperaran que sucediera algo… me sentí incomodo, trate de ignorarlos… pero… no era sencillo. Tome la mano de Tigresa para guiarla a la primera parada que era el restaurante de mi padre, le había pedido que preparara un desayuno sumamente especial que, por más que me hubiera gustado, no eran dumplings.

- ¿A dónde me llevas Po?

- ya lo veras –le sonreí

_- ¡Maestra Tigresa! -nos detuvo una niña_

Les explicare; El Valle de la Paz es básicamente un pueblo pequeño, como consecuencia los rumores nunca tardan mucho en esparcirse, y aparentemente alguien había mencionado que Tigresa se iba por lo que era de esperarse que muchos quisieran un autógrafo o dirigirle unas palabras de despedida… algunos incluso habían llorado dándole las gracias por lo que había hecho por todos. Tigresa podrá aparentar ser fría, pero me di cuenta de que muy en el fondo (pero MUY en el fondo) tiene un corazón que… de cierta forma es bastante sensible. La niña que nos interrumpió le hablaba con la voz rota, diciéndole cuanto la admiraba y cuanto le agradecía por salvar a su hermano hace algunos años… de pronto… no pudo más y rompió en llanto, abrazando a la maestra con todas sus fuerzas… Tigresa no le dijo nada, estaba ocupada tratando de no llorar… la maestra Tigresa en verdad cayó arrodillada, devolviéndole el abrazo a la niña mientras trataba de no soltar lágrimas.

_Ni siquiera yo que estaba orgulloso de ser su fan número 1 sabía que tenía un lado "suave"_

- oigan, no quiero interrumpir pero… la agenda de hoy está muy ocupada –ni yo lo creo, ¿hay algo en mi agenda que no es entrenar y luego hacer nada para después comer? Vaya, estoy sorprendido

- cierto –dijo Tigresa, soltando a la pequeña- vamos

La guie a través de todo el Valle, tardando más de lo que tenía planeado gracias a las incontables personas que querían despedirse… pero, finalmente habíamos llegado.

- ¿aquí? –me pregunto con incredulidad

- Oh si

- ¿de verdad?

- ¿no te gusta acaso?

- eh… ¿el restaurante de tu padre?

- Sé que venimos seguido pero, esta vez prepare algo especial –le guiñe el ojo… momento, ¿Por qué le guiñe el ojo?

_- ¡Mira! No lo puedo creer –exclamo una cerdita que andaba por allí- El Guerrero Dragón la invito a salir –seguidamente se desmayo_

No pude más que soltar una risita nerviosa, Tigresa se había incomodado casi tanto como yo, pero… no quería que se fuera sin saber lo que había preparado para ella, así que la persuadí para que me acompañara. Cuando pude convencerla de entrar le dije que se sentara en una mesa, que yo solo iría por la sorpresa que escondía en la cocina… me apresure en buscar esa cajita de madera que contenía algo tan especial cuando sin previo aviso, recibí un golpe detrás de mi cabeza… escuche un sonido similar al de un gong y no supe nada después de eso.

- hijo… ¿estás bien Po? –escuche con dificultad

- … ¿papá?, ¿Qué paso? –Comencé a abrir mis ojos, descubriendo que él sostenía el sartén que usa para golpear- ¿tú me pegaste?

- por supuesto, dejaste de visitarme por más de una semana

- ¡Papá!

- pero bueno, dime ¿Qué quieres para almorzar?

- ¿almuerzo… en la mañana?

- Jajá, no Po, ya es medio día

- ¿QUÉ? -Me levante de un salto y busque a Tigresa con la mirada… obviamente ya no estaba ahí- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

- claro, ahora yo soy el malo

.


End file.
